Un genio malvado y ahora también un familiar
by WafterAP
Summary: Justo al momento siguiente de un nuevo fracaso, Jack Spicer, el ahora joven genio malvado, fue invocado por Louise. Con todo un nuevo mundo en espera de ser conquistado y sin sus archienemigos en este, ¿podrá cumplir su meta esta vez?
1. La llegada del genio maligno

**Tanto los personajes como las ideas originales de Zero no Tsukaima y Duelo Xiaolin no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

— ¡Por fin ha llegado mi momento!

Durante varios años el ahora autodenominado joven genio del mal, Jack Spicer anheló la dominación mundial. Fueron varios años de esfuerzo, varios años de enfrentamientos y varios años de fracasos. Sin embargo, luego de tantas derrotas, él finalmente había conseguido una gran oportunidad que no planeaba desperdiciar. Hace menos de una hora él, junto con algunos villanos más, había atacado el templo. Un ataque que, para sorpresa de los monjes, no había sido más que una finta. Aprovechando la distracción de los guerreros dragón, varios Jack-Bots aprovecharon para robar todos los Shen Gong Wu y llevarlos a la guarida de Jack.

Ese fue el primer paso de su plan y a pesar de que todavía no había pensado bien qué haría exactamente en el tercer paso, él estaba a segundos de ejecutar el segundo. Lo único que debía hacer era esperar un poco para presionar el botón que tenía al frente.

— ¡Y no hay formar en la que alguien…!

De repente, una alarma interrumpió su monólogo maligno, una alarma que lo alerto de los intrusos que habían entrado a su guarida, la cual no era más que el sótano de la casa de sus padres. A pesar de lo torpe que podía ser, Jack sabía muy bien quienes eran aquellos intrusos. No obstante, incluso teniendo ese conocimiento, él le restó importancia al asunto.

— Como sea, no es como que puedan llegar a tiempo. Ahora bien, ¿en qué me…?

Una vez más, Jack fue interrumpido. Esta vez por un muro por el que se abrió un agujero. Fue por dicho agujero por donde entraron los intrusos que él conocía muy bien.

— ¡Jack Spicer! ¡Devuelve los Shen Gong Wu! — Gritó Omi.

— ¡Jack-Bots! ¡Ataquen!

Decenas de robots fueron a enfrentar a los guerreros Xiaolin. Sin embargo, tal y como ya era una costumbre, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko y Clay no tuvieron problema alguno en destruirlos. Lo único que había conseguido Jack era ganar poco menos de un minuto y eso no era el tiempo suficiente.

Los guerreros Xiaolin comenzaron a caminar hacia Jack. Sin sus robots, ellos no pensaron en él como amenaza. Él, acorralado, hizo lo más usual, entrar en pánico.

 _¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_ Pensó ingenuamente Jack.

Tan sólo un instante después, el joven pelirrojo presionó el botón rojo. Acto seguido, una enorme máquina que se encontraba en el centro del sótano se encendió. Esto, evidentemente, alertó a los cuatro monjes que habían llegado. Jack aprovechó esa breve distracción para correr al lado de su máquina.

— ¡Llegan muy tarde!

— ¡Jack Spicer! ¡¿Qué planeas ahora?! ¡¿Y dónde están nuestros Shen Gong Wu?!

— ¡Querrás decir MI Shen Gong Wu!

Los monjes no lo sabían, pero en la máquina que Jack había encendido se encontraban todos los Shen Gong Wu que había robado. La función de la máquina era simple, unir todos los artefactos mágicos en uno. Hecho eso, él usaría ese único Shen Gong Wu para la dominación mundial.

Lamentablemente, había un par de problemas con ese plan. El primero era la rápida llegada de sus enemigos. Con ellos ahí, él tenía que ser lo más veloz posible para coger el Shen Gong Wu supremo antes que ellos. El otro problema, el cual era el más importante, fue la apresurada acción que tuvo que hacer, presionar el botón.

Apenas acabó su invención, Jack llamó a los demás villanos para iniciar el ataque al templo, además de también conectar su máquina para que empezara a acumular energía. El problema de esto último fue que el aparato iba a tardar un tiempo considerable en estabilizar toda esa energía y a pesar de que Jack lo sabía, imaginó que iba a haber tiempo más que suficiente para ello. Evidentemente, ese no terminó por ser el caso. Si faltaban segundos o minutos, él no lo sabía, pero había encendido la máquina antes de que finalizara la estabilización. En consecuencia, apenas unos segundos después de que su invención se encendiera, esta comenzó a sobrecalentarse y a generar ruidos que no debía hacer.

— Eso no debería ocurrir. — Dijo Jack para sí mismo.

Apenas terminó de decir esas cuatro palabras, la máquina explotó. Al estar justo al lado de la máquina, Jack fue alcanzado inmediatamente por dicha explosión y quedó inconsciente al segundo siguiente. En un caso normal, incluso para los parámetros de lo que Jack consideraba normal, ello hubiese sido todo. Luego de la explosión, varios pedazos de metal deberían estar en el piso y los Shen Gong Wu esparcidos por todo el sótano. Eso, efectivamente, ocurrió, pero las cosas no acabaron ahí.

Literalmente de la nada, una especie de portal apareció en el mismo lugar en el que la máquina explotó y al momento siguiente, una poderosa fuerza empezó a atraer todo aquello que se encontraba alrededor. Los Jack-Bots destruidos, los restos de la máquina, escombros, aparatos varios de su guarida e incluso los Shen Gong Wu. Los monjes, viendo lo peligroso de la situación, retrocedieron temporalmente para ponerse a cubierto. Usualmente Jack también habría hecho lo mismo, pero debido a que estaba inconsciente, su cuerpo no ofreció resistencia alguna a la fuerza que lo haló al espejo.

Lo último que pudieron ver los guerreros Xiaolin fue al autodenominado joven genio malvado siendo absorbido por el portal. Apenas ello ocurrió, el portal desapareció, así como gran parte del sótano y los Shen Gong Wu.

 **…**

 _Esto debe ser una broma._ Pensó Louise.

El día había llegado, el día en el que Louise esperó finalmente demostrar que no era un fracaso. Ella tenía la esperanza de invocar a un familiar lo suficientemente increíble para sorprender a todos aquellos que alguna vez se burlaron de ella. Sería una mentira si Louise dijera que no lo logró, mas no fue de la forma esperada.

Un humano. Louise no invocó a un dragón o a un grifo, sino a un humano. Eso ciertamente había dejado a los presentes sorprendidos, pero de forma negativa. A los estudiantes, los cuales ya habían invocado a sus propios familiares, les pareció increíblemente gracioso que a quien ellos llamaban la Zero hubiera conseguido a nada más y nada menos que a un plebeyo como familiar.

La gran mayoría de alumnos estallaron en risas.

Fue por todo ese alboroto y el hecho de que Louise invocara a un plebeyo que nadie le prestó atención a todo aquello que estaba esparcido en el suelo. La gran mayoría lo calificaría como chatarra y, de hecho, no se alejarían mucho de la realidad, pues sobre el pasto estaban todos los restos de la máquina que había explotado en la guarida de Jack Spicer. El mismo Jack Spicer que en ese momento estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Cabe mencionar que hubo alguien, sin embargo, que no pudo evitar mirar con algo de interés los restos de la máquina.

Algunos estudiantes se obligaron a dejar de reír, pero sólo con la intención de empezar a burlarse de Louise. No obstante, algo evito que lo hicieran. Así como nadie le prestó atención a lo que quedó de la máquina de Jack, nadie le dio mayor importancia a los raros objetos que también se encontraban en el suelo. Objetos que, de un momento a otro, comenzaron a brillar intensamente para después elevarse varios metros en el aire. Segundos después, los Shen Gong Wu se alejaron a toda velocidad a diferentes direcciones.

Sin ninguna excepción, todos se quedaron estupefactos. El extraño hecho los dejó bastante intrigados, al menos lo suficiente como para olvidarse de las burlas que estaban por hacer. Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que alguien terminara por romper el silencio.

— S-Señorita Valliere, por favor termine con la ceremonia.

— ¿Eh?

Louise, por un momento, se había olvidado que había invocado a un plebeyo como familiar y, de hecho, agradeció que esa extraña ocurrencia la alejara temporalmente de lo que ella esperaba fuese un mal sueño.

— P-pero es un plebeyo. Jamás oí que…

— Es una tradición, señorita Valliere, así que si es tan amable de continuar.

Louise dio un muy largo suspiro de resignación. Luego de hacer eso, ella comenzó a caminar hacia el joven pelirrojo. No se molestó en hablarle, pues desde hace un par de minutos notó que estaba desmayado. Finalmente, ella se agachó y colocó su varita sobre la frente de Jack.

— ¡Mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere! ¡Que el pentágono de los cinco poderes elementales bendiga a este ser humilde y lo haga mi familiar!

Una vez dijo eso, Louise acercó su rostro al de Jack y le dio un beso. Él no lo sabía, pero de cierta manera fue una fortuna que estuviera inconsciente, pues poco después de dicho beso unas runas se grabaron en el dorso de su mano izquierda. El estar desmayado evitó que el joven genio malvado sintiera un enorme dolor en dicho lugar.

Colbert, quien se había acercado un poco, inspeccionó las runas de Jack a la vez que murmuró algo para sí mismo.

— Son unas runas bastante inusuales.

El profesor, entonces, dio media vuelta y avanzó un par de pasos hacia el edificio principal de la academia.

— Bien, es momento de volver a clases. — Declaró Colbert.

Luego de un movimiento de su varita, el educador se elevó en el aire. Los estudiantes no tardaron en imitarlo. Algunos de ellos, claramente, se tomaron su tiempo para así darle mofarse una vez más de Louise. Al cabo de un minuto la joven estudiante se quedó completamente sola junto a su inconsciente familiar.

Una vez más, Louise agachó su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro de resignación. Ella ya había aceptado que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era una pesadilla y que realmente había invocado a un plebeyo. Fue al momento de abrir sus ojos que ella notó algo extraño. Debajo de algo de la chatarra que estaba esparcida en el jardín había un objeto que brillaba intensamente, el cual, además, se movía ligeramente.

 _¿Acaso será…?_

Louise dedujo de inmediato que dicho objeto tenía relación con el extraño suceso que ocurrió hace tan sólo un minuto. Al parecer el extraño objeto también intentaba elevarse, pero al estar debajo de algo pesado no podía lograrlo. Con gran curiosidad, ella se acercó y sujetó aquello que asemejó a una moneda. Al momento de tocar el Shen Gong Wu, este dejó de brillar y de moverse.

 _Extraño._ Pensó Louise.

A pesar de que ello le llamo la atención, Louise se olvidó del asunto por el momento. Después de todo, tenía a un familiar inconsciente junto a ella del cual debía encargarse.

 **…**

 _¿En dónde rayos estoy?_

Una vez Jack despertó, el miró a su alrededor. Él imaginó que vería su guarida destruida, por lo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido. Era de noche y no podía ver adecuadamente, pero la luz que entraba por la ventana le ayudó a saber que estaba en un dormitorio. Tras sacudir su cabeza, el autodenominado joven genio malvado se levantó para inspeccionar más la habitación.

 _¿Y cómo fue que...?_

Los pensamientos de Jack fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del cuarto fue abierta. Él, instintivamente, volteó su cabeza y lo que vio fue a una joven pelirrosa que estaba entrando a la habitación.

— Oh, ya despertarse. — Dijo Louise con un evidente desinterés.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó Jack al instante.

El nulo respeto que denotó Jack en su voz hizo que Louise se molestara levemente.

— En primer lugar, esa no es la forma en la que un familiar debe dirigirse en su amo. Y en segundo lugar, si alguien debe dar su nombre primero, eres tú.

Obviamente, la actitud de Louise chocó de inmediato con el ego de Jack. El joven genio se sintió insultado por la forma en la que ella le había hablado.

— Escucha, enana, no sé quién eres, pero…

— ¡¿Enana?!

El enojo de Louise se hizo completamente evidente. En respuesta, Jack dio un paso hacia atrás. Ciertamente ambos tenían una personalidad que llevaría a una eventual pelea entre ambos, pero a diferencia de Louise, Jack no era alguien que tuviese el coraje de llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

— ¡¿A quién estás llamando enana?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve un plebeyo a hablarle así a una noble?!

Jack retrocedió un poco más, pue el comportamiento de Louise le hizo recordar a ciertas personas que él conocía. No obstante, a pesar de apenas haber intercambio unas cuantas palabras, el apostaba que el temperamento de Louise era peor que cualquier otro que hubiera conocido.

— B-Bien, planeaba presentarme de todos modos. — Dijo de repente Jack.

Su intención era obvia, evitar una discusión que él pensaba iba a perder. En adición a eso, por el modo en que dijo las anteriores palabras, trató de aparentar que daría su nombre por decisión propia y no porque Louise se lo hubiera pedido.

— Ante ti tienes al grandioso y único, Jack Spicer, joven genio malvado, próximo amo y señor del mundo.

Apenas terminó su presentación, Jack alzó sus brazos con sus palmas abiertas en un intento de hacer una increíble pose. Louise, sin embargo, no se impresionó en lo más mínimo. De hecho, le restó importancia a todo lo que dijo Jack, salvo por su nombre.

— Ahora que ya me presenté, ¿podrías decirme quién eres y dónde rayos estoy?

 _Otra vez esa manera de hablar…_ Pensó Louise, irritada.

— Mi nombre es Louise de la Valliere. En cuanto a lo segundo, estás en Tristain, más específicamente en la Academia de Magia Tristain.

 _¿Magia?_

La magia no era totalmente inusual para Jack. Después de todo, desde hace varios años el empezó a convivir con cosas bastante fuera lo normal. No obstante, el hecho de que existiera una academia que enseñara magia todavía le parecía curioso. En adición a eso, no reconoció el nombre de Tristain. Aunque, al final, a eso último no le dio mayor importancia.

— Bien, ahora explícame cómo llegué aquí.

Lo único que lograba hacer Jack era irritar a Louise más y más. No obstante, para fortuna de él, ella había tenido un día bastante largo, por lo que lo único que quería en ese momento era terminar con ese asunto e irse a dormir.

— Llegaste aquí por medio de mi hechizo de invocación.

— ¿Y para qué me invocaste exactamente?

— No quería invocarte específicamente a ti. Simplemente tuve muy mala suerte y terminé contigo como mi familiar.

— ¿Familiar?

— Sí, tú eres mi familiar y yo tu nueva ama.

El joven genio la miró durante unos instantes en completo silencio. Tras ello, empezó a reírse fuertemente. Eso, evidentemente, sólo hizo enojar incluso más a Louise, quien a pesar de su cansancio, ya estaba llegando a su límite.

— Jack Spicer, el futuro dueño del mundo, no es sirviente de nadie.

En una situación normal ese comentario hubiera provocado que Louise explotara en furia. Sin embargo, algo en esas palabras previnieron que eso ocurriese.

— ¿Tú? ¿El futuro dueño del mundo? — Preguntó Louise como una evidente burla.

— Así es.

Esta vez fue turno de Louise para reírse. No fue para menos, pues ella consideraba totalmente ridículo que un plebeyo pudiera aspirar a tener un título como es. Además, también fue turno de Jack de ponerse de mal humor. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era no ser tomado en serio. Después de todo, ello era algo que ocurría muy a menudo.

— Ríete ahora si quieres, pero cuando tenga al mundo de rodillas, seré yo quien ría al final. Lo único que necesito es…

En ese momento, Jack tuvo un momento de realización.

— ¡¿En dónde están mis Shen Gong Wu?!

— ¿Tus qué?

— Mis Shen Gong Wu. No me digas que esos monjes se los llevaron. Maldición, con lo mucho que me costó conseguirlos.

— ¿Qué son esos Shen Gong Wu de los que hablas? — Preguntó Louise con curiosidad.

— Artefactos mágicos.

— ¿Para qué quiere un plebeyo algo que no puede usar?

— ¿A quién le llamas plebeyo? Jack Spicer no es ningún plebeyo.

El rostro de Louise se llenó de sorpresa. No era para menos, pues todo ese tiempo asumió que el familiar al cual había invocado era un simple plebeyo. Sin embargo, debido a lo que él dijo, ella empezó a pensar que quizás se había equivocado. Louise estaba a punto de preguntarle a Jack si él era en realidad un noble, pero antes de poder hacerlo, cierta idea se formó en su mente.

— ¿Y cómo son esos Shen Gong Wu?

— Cada uno es diferente. Un bastón, una túnica, un par de palillos e incluso una moneda.

Al escuchar esa última palabra, Louise llevó su mano a su bolsillo para sacar algo y mostrárselo a Jack.

— ¿Hablas de esto?

Al ver la Moneda de la mantis, Jack trató de cogerla, pero Louise reaccionó a tiempo para alejar el Shen Gong Wu de su alcance.

— Estaba debajo de toda esa chatarra con la que te invoqué.

— ¿Y no habían más?

— Habían varios objetos bastante extraños esparcidos alrededor de ti, pero todos empezaron a brillar y luego de elevarse al cielo, volaron a diferentes direcciones.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Esta moneda estaba debajo de algo. Cuando la sujeté, dejó de brillar.

Jack pensó en la situación por tan sólo unos instantes.

— Dame la moneda.

— ¿Por qué debería aceptar órdenes de mi familiar?

El joven pelirrojo no quería perder más tiempo discutiendo. En un principio él creyó que los guerreros Xiaolin habían recuperado todos los Shen Gong Wu que él había robado. Sin embargo, por lo que había escuchado, ese no había sido el caso. Si los objetos mágicos estaban esparcidos, eso significaba que todavía podía conseguir alguno.

— Tienes suerte que no tenga a mis Jack-Bots conmigo.

Sin querer perder más tiempo. Jack dio medio vuelta en dirección a la ventana para inmediatamente empezar a caminar hacia esta. Una vez reconstruyera algunos de sus robots, él planeaba enviar algunos para que le quitaran la moneda a Louise. Pensó en hacerlo él mismo, pero por algún motivo sintió que esa era una muy mala idea.

— Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar. — Dijo Louise.

— Oh sí, sí lo hicimos.

Jack abrió la ventana. Acto seguida, de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, salieron dos hélices que de inmediato comenzaron a girar. No obstante, él no salió de la habitación, pues antes de poder hacerlo, algo llamó por completo su atención.

— ¿Desde cuándo hay dos lunas?

A pesar de haber hecho esa pregunta para sí mismo, eso no evitó que Louise la respondiera.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Siempre ha habido dos lunas.

Jack podía ser increíblemente torpe y despistado, pero incluso él podía darse cuenta cuando algo andaba increíblemente mal. Y esas dos lunas en el firmamento eran algo que entraba en ese escenario.

— ¿En dónde me dijiste que estábamos?

— Tristain.

— ¿Y eso queda en…?

Louise dio un suspiro de molestia, pues consideró que la pregunta de Jack era tan básica que incluso un niño pequeño podría responderla.

— En Halkeginia.

— Jamás oí de ese país.

— Halkeginia no es un país, es un continente. ¿Acaso viviste toda tu vida debajo de una roca?

Mientras su mente trataba de asimilar aquello que había escuchado, Jack se quedó en completo silencio.

* * *

 **1\. Bueno, primer capítulo de este crossover que quería escribir desde hace un tiempo. Pude ser Zero no Tsukaima con Zatch Bell o con Avatar (por recomendación), pero ya tengo un fic de ZnT que es bastante largo que está en una pequeña pausa y no tengo muchos ánimos de escribir algo más que se extienda tanto, cosa que iba a ocurrir si terminaba eligiendo una de las otras opciones.**

 **2\. Si basaré esto en la novela o en el anime, pues lo pensaré antes de empezar con el segundo capítulo. Basarlo en el anime no es mala idea, pues no es tan extenso. El problema es que todavía no lo he visto, mientras que la novela la he leído hasta el volumen dieciséis.**

 **3\. En mi otro fic cada capítulo tiene un promedio de nueve mil a diez mil palabras. Trataré de no alargarme y no demorar mucho en las actualizaciones. Si al final no puedo compactar tanto las cosas…. Pues bueno, serán capítulos extensos (para los estándares de esta página), pero no tan seguidos.**

 **4\. Ya que es el primer capítulo no tengo mucho que decir en estos comentarios finales, así que lo dejaré hasta aquí.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Un acuerdo para escapar del fracaso

**Tanto los personajes como las ideas originales de Zero no Tsukaima y Duelo Xiaolin no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

— Explícame una vez más cómo llegué aquí.

Jack había necesitado cerca de un minuto para poder asimilar lo que había escuchado de Louise. Una obvia teoría se había formado en su cabeza, pero necesitaba hacer un par de preguntas más para poder confirmarla. Decidido eso, cerró la ventana, retrajo las hélices de su mochila y dio media vuelta para empezar por la primera pregunta.

Louise, por su parte, tenía ganas de irse a dormir de una vez. Sin embargo, tanto por las respuestas de Jack como por su actitud, ella dedujo que él todavía no la había aceptado como su ama. Ella no podía irse a descansar antes de lograr eso, pues no estaba segura de qué es lo que haría el joven pelirrojo en dicho caso. Por ello, decidió ignorar su cansancio por unos minutos más. Sólo una vez lograra lo que quería iba a permitirse dormir.

— Hoy era el día en que mi clase haría el ritual de invocación para conseguir a sus familiares. Una vez fue mi turno, hice el hechizo y te traje aquí.

— Respóndeme algo, ¿alguna vez has escuchado de Europa, América o Asia?

Louise no respondió, pero eso no fue necesario, pues la expresión hizo fue suficiente para que Jack supiera que ella jamás había oído de esos lugares. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de nombrar países, sino directamente continentes que deberían ser conocidos por todo el mundo. O, al menos, en el mundo que él conocía. Una vez más, el joven genio se quedó en completo silencio durante unos segundos. Tras ello, dejó escapar una pequeña risa, la cual no tardó en convertirse en una gran y malévola risa. Esto, como es completamente evidente, tomó desprevenida a Louise y provocó que una clara confusón apareciera en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué te estás riendo?

Jack, ignorando la pregunta de Louise, comenzó a hablar consigo mismo.

— El destino por fin le sonríe al grandioso Jack Spicer. Un nuevo mundo sin ningún tonto Xiaolin que se interponga en mi camino y con todos los Shen Gong Wu sólo para mí.

Louise se molestó de inmediato al ver que había sido ignorada.

— Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para conquistar este mundo y cuando lo haga, volveré para poner en su lugar a esos patéticos monjes.

Él tenía confianza en poder volver. Ciertamente había utilizado un Shen Gong Wu para ello, pero había sido capaz de crear una máquina para viajar en el tiempo. Si él pudo lograr algo así, no pensó en que fuera imposible poder hacer un aparato que le permitiera viajar entre dos mundos. Él, después de todo, se consideraba un gran genio.

— ¡Jack Spicer! ¡No dueño de uno, sino de dos mundos! ¡Jack Spicer! ¡Conquistador de dimensiones! ¡Jack Spicer! ¡El inigualable...!

Completamente irritada por la actitud de Jack, Louise se acercó a él y le propinó un fuerte puntapié en su pierna. El autodenominado joven genio del mal cayó de inmediato al suelo a la vez que gemía sonoramente por el dolor.

— Bien, tuve suficiente. — Comenzó a decir Louise. — Tengo sueño y quiero irme a dormir, cosa que no puedo hacer hasta que dejes esos estúpidos delirios de grandeza y aceptes de una vez tu posición.

Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que Jack se recompusiera del dolor lo suficiente como para poder hablar, pero no como para poder levantarse.

— ¿De qué posición hablas?

— Yo te invoqué. Tú eres mi familiar y yo tu ama.

Jack se levantó de inmediato al escuchar esa última palabra. Su reacción fue instantáneo, pues su ego le hizo imposible ignorar la supuesta posición que le había asignado Louise.

— ¿Ama? Ya te lo dije, enana, Jack Spicer no es…

El chico pelirrojo no pudo terminar de hablar, pues al escuchar la palabra enana el enojo de Louise incrementó más y provocó que ella le diera otro puntapié que, para mala suerte de Jack, cayó en el mismo lugar que antes. Dos enorme egos estaban chocando uno contra el otro, pero la diferencia era que uno de esos egos estaba respaldado por una violenta actitud y pertenecía a una persona a la cual era difícil intimidar. El otro ego, en cambio, le pertenecía a una persona que si bien trataba de ser amenazante, daba un paso hacia atrás cuando las cosas parecían estar en su contra.

Louise dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y colocó su pie sobre Jack.

— Di que eres mi familiar.

— S-Soy tu familiar. — Respondió Jack con una voz temblorosa.

— Dilo de nuevo y di también que yo soy tu ama.

— Jack Spicer no…

Louise agregó más fuerza sobre su pie.

— Soy tu familiar y tú eres mi ama.

La estudiante retiró su pie y caminó hasta su cama.

— Y que no se te olvide.

 _Nadie trata así a Jack Spicer y queda impune._ Pensó Jack mientras que Louise se sentó en el mueble. _Una vez conquiste el mundo serás la sirviente principal de mi guarida maligna._

— Entonces, ¿podrías decirme qué es exactamente lo que hace esta moneda? — Preguntó ella.

El chico pelirrojo de levantó lentamente y sacudió el polvo que había quedado sobre su ropa.

— ¿Y por qué debería…?

Louise lo miró con furia, a lo cual Jack reaccionó cubriéndose con sus brazos. Completamente aterrado por la posibilidad de ser golpeado, respondió a la pregunta rápidamente.

— Te da la agilidad de una mantis.

— ¿La agilidad de una mantis?

— Sí, básicamente puedes hacer varias piruetas que normalmente no podrías lograr.

— ¿En verdad? Nunca había escuchado de algo así. — Comentó Louise a la vez que inspeccionó la moneda de la Mantis. — Por cierto, antes mencionaste que no eras un plebeyo, pero tu nombre no parece el de un noble.

Jack dio un resoplido de molestia. A él realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo ocultar su procedencia. De hecho, le pareció lo más apropiado revelarla, pues pensó que de ese modo sería tomado más en serio por Louise.

— Bien, no me gusta repetir las cosas, así que lo diré una sola vez. Yo provengo de un mundo diferente.

— ¿Un mundo diferente?

— Así es, un mundo en el que había una sola luna Un mundo que estaba en proceso de ser conquistado por mí antes de ser traído aquí por ti.

Louise realmente no le había prestado atención al monólogo maligno de Jack, pues su malhumor por haber sido ignorada lo evitó. Por ello, al escuchar la declaración que él acababa de hacer, no pudo evitar pensar que Jack estaba mal de la cabeza. En un caso normal quizás hubiese sentido algo de lástima, pero la personalidad de Jack provocó que ella sintiera gracia por el asunto. En consecuencia, Louise dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona. Segundo después, empezó a reír.

— ¿De nuevo con lo de dominar el mundo?

— Veo que no me crees. — Replicó Jack a la vez que miró a su alrededor.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, este sitio no se ve muy avanzado que digamos._ Pensó él. _Bien, esto hará las cosas incluso más fáciles._

De la mochila de Jack volvieron a salir las dos hélices de antes, las cuales empezaron a girar al segundo siguiente. Tras ello, él se elevó alrededor de un metro. Eso, como es evidente, sorprendió a Louise.

— ¿Estás volando? ¿Entonces en verdad eres un noble?

— Ya te dije que vengo de otro mundo, un mundo mucho más avanzado que este. E incluso en un lugar así soy considerado un genio.

— ¿Un genio?

— No sólo un genio, sino el genio más grande de todos los tiempos. Mi genialidad me ha permitido hacer grandes inventos con lo que pudiera lograr la dominación mundial.

Louise quitó la expresión burlona de su rostro. Todavía no lo creía del todo, pero su instinto le estaba diciendo que había algo de verdad en lo que él estaba diciendo.

— ¿Y… puedes probar lo que estás diciendo?

— ¿No lo estoy haciendo ya? Pero si quieres ver algo más impresionante, sólo llévame al lugar donde me invocaste.

 _Si estoy en lo correcto, son los restos de la máquina en la que estaba trabajando antes de ser enviado aquí y con suerte algunos Jack-Bots destruidos. Sólo necesitaré un par de días para poder reconstruirlos. Esta enana me podrá subestimar ahora, pero no hay duda que temblará de miedo cuando vea de lo que soy capaz._

La pelirrosa se quedó mirando a su familiar durante unos instantes. Hace tan sólo un minuto ella no pensó en él más que como un plebeyo. Sin embargo, si tan sólo la mitad de lo que él había dicho era cierto, eso quería decir que había invocado a un familiar mucho más grandioso que los demás. En adición a ello, cierta idea se formó en su cabeza.

— Antes de eso… — Louise le mostró la Moneda de la mantis a Jack. — Estos… Shen Gong Wu también provienen de tu mundo, ¿verdad?

— Correcto.

— ¿Cómo se usa?

Según Jack, los Shen Gong Wu eran artefactos mágicos. En otras palabras, magia de otro mundo. Hasta ese momento Louise no había logrado utilizar magia de manera apropiada, por lo que tuvo de interés en probar esa nueva magia que se había presentado ante ella.

— Dámela y te haré una demostración.

— No. Quiero ser yo quien la use.

Louise todavía no le creía del todo a Jack. Por ello, se negó a entregarle a la moneda hasta poder confirmar un par de cosas más.

 _Bien, sólo es la Moneda de la mantis. No es realmente la gran cosa._ Pensó él.

— Se llama Moneda de la mantis. Tan sólo di su nombre y se activará.

Al escuchar eso, Louise se levantó, mas no siguió la indicación de Jack al instante. Los artefactos mágicos, al menos los que conocía, seguían requiriendo un uso apropiado de la magia para poder ser utilizados. Por ello, no sintió mucha confianza en poder activar el Shen Gong Wu sin causar una explosión. De hecho, por experiencia propia, temió que pudiera hacer que el mismo Shen Gong Wu explotara.

 _No, si lo que él dice es verdad…_

Tras esperar unos segundos más, ella tragó saliva y abrió su boca.

— ¡Moneda de la mantis!

Tras decir esas palabras, ella saltó y e hizo una acrobacia en el aire. Apenas tuvo sus pies en el suelo de nuevo, ella abrió sus ojos en asombro.

 _Lo hice._

Ciertamente lo había hecho por medio de un artefacto, pero tras años y años de intentos fallidos, ella había utilizado magia. En ese preciso instante ella recordó algo.

— Dijiste que habían más como estos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que pueden hacer?

Jack sonrió, pues de inmediato supo qué es lo que Louise tenía en mente.

— ¿Qué es lo que no pueden hacer? — Dijo Jack.

Los ojos de la estudiante se iluminaron.

 _No será a través de una varita, pero si puedo conseguir más de estos, entonces…_

Jack dio un par de pasos hacia Louise.

— Una vez construí una máquina para detectar los Shen Gong Wu. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo si me llevas hasta el lugar donde me invocaste. Pero antes…

Entonces, él extendió su mano con su palma hacia arriba. Era evidente lo que estaba tratando de insinuar. Louise, al ver eso, le entregó la Moneda de la mantis.

— Ha pasado un tiempo desde que usé un Shen Gong Wu por última vez.

Los monjes habían resguardado con éxito los Shen Gong Wu por alrededor de un año antes de que Jack lograra robarlos. E incluso así, apenas los consiguió, los colocó todos en su máquina para poder fusionarlos. Él realmente extrañaba la sensación que sentía al utilizarlos.

— ¡Moneda de la mantis!

Jack dio un salto para intentar dar una pirueta, pero lamentablemente para él, eso se quedó en un simple intento. Debido a la forma en la que había saltado, él acabó cayendo bocabajo.

 _¿Qué demonios sucedió?_

Jack se levantó y volvió a gritar el nombre del Shen Gong Wu para intentarlo de nuevo. No obstante, el resultado se repitió. Agitó la moneda, la golpeó contra la pared, saltó sobre esta e incluso la mordió en repetidad ocasiones, pero no hubo cambio alguno.

 _¿Qué rayos le sucede a esta cosa?_

Él no podía encontrar una explicación convincente. Habían Shen Gong Wu que requerían tiempo para volver a usarse y otros que tenían condiciones especiales para ser activados, pero no la Moneda de la mantis.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Louise.

Jack guardó la moneda en su bolsillo.

— No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré después.

Al instante pensó que quizás su máquina había dañado la moneda. En ocasiones anteriores Shen Gong Wu habían sido destruidos, así que lo anterior no era totalmente imposible. Sin embargo, sin una forma de poder asegurarlo, decidió dejar ese asunto para después, ya que había cosas de las que todavía debía encargarse.

 _Pero esto podría suponer un problema._

Él tenía pensado usar los Shen Gong Wu para facilitar su trabajo, por lo que temió que los otros Wu también hubiesen sido afectados. El que no tuviera ni el más mínimo conocimiento sobre ese mundo tampoco era algo que lo ayudara. En especial porque, según había sido informado por Louise, había magos en ese mundo. Tenía confianza en sí mismo, era Jack Spicer después de todo, pero tampoco subestimada del todo a la magia. Había pasado muy malas experiencias en el pasado por esta. Entonces, por simple casualidad, él miró de reojo a Louise. Al instante, una idea apareció en su mente. Una sonrisa con una pizca de malicia se formó en su rostro.

— Entonces, continuando con lo anterior… Ya sabes, sobre NUESTRA búsqueda de los Shen Gong Wu.

Louise le devolvió la sonrisa, mas era una sonrisa de tentación.

— Es tarde, así que seguiremos con la discusón mañana a primera hora.

— Me parece bien.

Jack no era tan tonto. Él ciertamente había aceptado su posición como familiar de Louise, pero eso no significaba que no tendría voluntad propia. A pesar de ser alguien que pudiese acobardarse, también era capaz de traicionar al instante a otra persona si las cosas se inclinaban a su favor. Él era esa clase de persona.

Louise, por otro lado, a pesar de su personalidad, no era tan crédula. Con la conversación que había tenido con Jack supo que él, debido a su ego, no estaba siendo completamente sincero cuando la aceptó como su ama. Y por todo ese asunto de ser alguien malvado, ella supo que no podía depositar mucha confianza en él.

 _Por ahora le seguiré su pequeño juego._ Pensó Jack.

 _Por ahora le daré algo más de libertad._ Pensó Louise.

Sin embargo, ambos tenían intereses propios por los cuales ignoraron esos problemas.

 _Dejaré que piense que tiene todo bajo control, pero al final seré yo quien dé las órdenes._ Pensaron ambos a la vez. _Y cuando obtenga esos Shen Gong Wu…_

A pesar de saber lo que pensaba el otro, no les importó, pues la soberbia de cada uno les hizo pensar en eso como un problema menor.

— Será un placer trabajar contigo. — Dijo Jack.

— Igualmente. — Respondió Louise.

 _Nadie podrá tratarme de nuevo como un fracaso._

Una chica que había tenido una taza de éxito de cero en los hechizos que había intentado hasta el momento. Un chico que había tenido una taza de éxito de cero en sus intentos de dominación mundial. A primera vista, dos grandes fracasados que no habían logrado acercarse a sus objetivos en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, ahora que se habían reunido, el cambio que se produciría cambiaría por siempre la historia de Halkeginia.

* * *

 **Sí, en retrospectiva, pude haber puesto estos dos primeros capítulos como uno solo.**

 **En fin, antes de los comentarios finales siempre respondo reviews, así que ahí vamos.**

 **V9:**

 **Espero manejar bien la interacción de Jack con los demás. Más que nada porque él se parece a Guiche y si trabajo mal esto, entonces se sentirá como tener dos veces a un personaje. Por otro lado, la novela tiene sus momentos serios y como Jack es… Jack, a lo mejor desentona un poco. Eso último es mi temor principal.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Ahora bien, a las notas.**

 **1\. Prácticamente el crossover será lo del último párrafo, dos personas con una taza de éxito de cero trabajando juntos, cada uno pretendiendo dominar sobre el otro. Igual y el fracaso seguirá presente por ahí de vez en cuando.**

 **2\. ¿Habrá Duelos Xiaolin? Sí, tiene que haber, pues los Shen Gong Wu están presentes. Igual y tengo que ver cómo hacer para que no se sientan forzados.**

 **3\. Por último, sobre la Moneda de la mantis, ya se explicará en su debido momento lo que le ocurrió. Como adelanto, planeo una especie de cruce entre los Wu y la magia de Halkeginia. En fin, creo que eso vendría a ser todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Los primeros pasos para la conquista

**Tanto los personajes como las ideas originales de Zero no Tsukaima y Duelo Xiaolin no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

— ¡Despierta, familiar holgazán!

Era ya de mañana.

Luego del acuerdo al que llegaron Louise y Jack, ambos decidieron irse a dormir, o al menos eso fue lo que pretendieron. El genio malvado, como es evidente, se mostró renuente a dormir en el montón de paja que Louise había colocado al lado de su cama. Su motivo fue que el próximo amo del mundo no podía rebajarse a algo tan vergonzoso. Louise, por otro lado, a pesar de decidir que le daría algo de libertad a Jack, seguía considerando insólito el dejar que él durmiera junto a ella. Una discusión empezó y terminó en tan sólo un minuto tras una gran cantidad de golpes recibidos por Jack. Antes de irse a dormir, Louise le indicó a Jack que se despertara temprano, pues ella tenía clases en la mañana. Esto, como es evidente, terminó siendo una mala idea.

Jack despertó de inmediato al escuchar el grito de Louise. Alarmado, él se puso de pie y empezó a mirar de un lado a otro. Al parecer, él se había olvidado temporalmente de todo lo que había ocurrido ayer. Él requirió de unos cuantos segundos para poder acordarse de todo, al menos de lo más importante. Fue al momento siguiente de que ello ocurriese que él hizo la pregunta más evidente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

— ¿Qué me ocurre? Que no me despertaste y estoy a punto de llegar tarde a clases.

Jack entonces recordó que Louise efectivamente le había dado esa indicación. Él estaba a punto de replicar, pero al ver el rostro enojado de la estudiante, decidió que lo mejor era no hacerlo. No quería recibir otra paliza como la de la noche anterior.

— Bien, mi culpa.

— Al menos lo admites. Como sea, no tengo tiempo de llevarte al lugar de invocación, así que tendrás que ir por tu cuenta.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

— Sólo pregúntale a alguien. Me reuniré contigo cuando acaben mis clases, así que más te vale que te des prisa.

Una vez dijo eso, Louise sacó a Jack de su habitación. Él, tras unos segundos, empezó a tocar la puerta fuertemente.

— Espera, ¿qué hay del desayuno?

— No hay desayuno para el familiar que desobedece a su amo.

— Bien enana, es hora de fijar un límite. Será mejor que abras la puerta ahora mismo y me digas el lugar en el que podré desayunar algo.

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó por aproximadamente quince segundos. Al pasar ese tiempo, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Jack, al creer que había logrado lo que quería, mostró una sonrisa llena de confianza. No obstante, al ver la expresión de Louise, supo que se había equivocado totalmente.

— ¿Todavía sigues aquí? Tienes diez segundos para irte o de lo contrario me obligaré a dejarte también sin almuerzo.

El tono de voz con el que habló lo dejó bastante claro. Jack no lo pensó dos veces antes de irse corriendo del lugar, dejando atrás a una Louise que estaba apretando fuertemente su puño.

— Esa chica está loca. — Dijo él mientras se alejaba.

En su apuro, Jack ni siquiera pensó en el lugar al cual estaba yendo. Fue tras cerca de cinco minutos que se dio cuenta que había estado corriendo sin rumbo alguno. Lentamente disminuyo su velocidad hasta el punto en que se detuvo completamente. Finalmente, se dio unos segundos para recuperar su aliento y así ponerse nuevamente en marcha.

— Ahora bien, ¿a dónde rayos debería ir?

Nuevamente estaba el problema de no saber el lugar en el que había sido invocado. Estaba la opción de preguntarle a alguien, pero no había alguien a la vista. Además, debido a su orgullo, él creía poder encontrar el sitio por sí mismo.

— Como sea, sólo saldré de aquí y caminaré hasta encontrar los restos de mi máquina. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Decidido eso, Jack empezó a caminar.

 **…**

 _¿Qué podrán hacer esos Shen Gong Wu?_

Louise estaba ya en clase. No había tenido el tiempo de desayunar, pero eso le había ahorrado el suficiente tiempo para no llegar tarde. Normalmente ella estaría prestando atención a la lección, pues a pesar de sus innumerables fracasos, ella seguía poniendo mucho esfuerzo en sus estudios. Sin embargo, esa clase era diferente, pues por su mente no dejaban de circular las posibilidades. Ella no estaba sólo intrigada, sino también impaciente.

 _Me pregunto si ya habrá encontrado el lugar._

 **…**

— ¿Por qué este lugar es tan grande?

Jack había estado caminando por alrededor de una hora. Para alguien normal ese tiempo no sería exagerado, pero él no era exactamente alguien atlético. Dependiente totalmente de su tecnología, su condición física estaba considerablemente por debajo del promedio. Tras una hora de haber caminado, sentía que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

— Espera un momento… ¿no estuve aquí antes?

A pesar de que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un no, él no podía saber eso. Los pasillos de la academia eran muy semejantes entre sí y ya que él no había prestado la suficiente atención para darse cuenta de las diferencias, pensó que había estado caminando en círculos.

Frustrado, Jack camino hacia la ventana más cercana para poder tomar algo de aire.

— Necesito encontrar la salida. Cuando lo logre…

Al instante, el joven pelirrojo agachó su cabeza. Recordó que salir del edificio apenas sería el comienzo. Una vez lo hiciera, todavía tenía que encontrar el sitio que buscaba. Sin saber cuánto podría tardar en eso, un aire de depresión comenzó a invadirlo. Un aire que apenas duró un instante, pues una idea que llegó a su mente logró recomponer su humor en un instante.

— Es cierto, no hay mejor forma de buscar ese lugar por aire.

Usando su mochila, Jack sería capaz de realizar una búsqueda aérea, lo cual sería sumamente sencillo en comparación a realizarla por tierra. Eso logró aliviarlo de lo que él imaginó sería un tormento. Tras dar un gran respiro, Jack volvió a caminar.

— Bien, sigamos. Lo único que necesito ahora…

Jack desaceleró.

— Es buscar…

Jack se detuvo.

— Una salida.

Jack se calló.

En completo silencio, el genio del mal miró al vacío durante unos instantes. Al fin se había dado cuenta de lo más evidente. Durante varios segundos, Jack se preguntó por qué no se le había ocurrido salir por una ventana. No necesitaba encontrar la salida, pues él podía volar. Negándose a llamarse a sí mismo un estúpido por no darse cuenta de lo más obvio, decidió olvidarse por completo del asunto. Acto seguido, él se dirigió a la ventana más cercana y se colocó en posición para salir por esta. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, sintió como alguien lo sujetó por la cintura.

— ¡No saltes! — Exclamó una voz con evidente preocupación.

— ¡¿Qué rayos…?!

Al voltear, Jack notó como una chica de cabello negro con traje de sirvienta lo estaba sosteniendo.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?

La sirvienta ignoró su pregunta, pues sólo había algo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

— Aunque creas que las cosas andan mal, morir no es la solución.

Jack, sin entender la situación, intentó desprenderse. No obstante, la chica era tenaz y su agarre lo suficientemente fuerte para no soltarlo. Tras un minuto de forcejeo, él perdió finalmente la paciencia y activó su mochila. Al momento siguiente, Jack se elevó por los aires y salió por la ventana. Como es evidente, la chica que lo sujetaba lo hizo también.

— ¿Qué está…?

Tras darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la sirvienta no sólo empezó a gritar, sino que también sujeto a Jack con mucha más fuerza. Él, debido al fuerte agarre, comenzó a tener problemas para respirar. Su instinto de supervivencia, lo cual era una de las pocas cosas de las que podía presumir, le hizo actuar de la mejor manera. Ambos comenzaron a descender y una vez los pies de la chica tocaron el suelo, procedió a calmarse. Jack, por otro lado, estaba con sus manos sobre el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó la chica tras acercarse a Jack.

— ¿Bien? ¿Qué si me encuentro bien? ¡Estaba perfectamente bien antes de que vinieras! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

Ella, tras meditarlo por unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y del error que había cometido.

— Tú eres el familiar de la señorita Valliere, ¿verdad?

— Así es, ¿qué hay con eso?

— Pensé que por haber sido invocado como familiar estabas deprimido y que ibas a saltar por la ventana para… tú sabes.

Jack sólo se limitó a mirarla.

— Lo siento, quizás me apresuré a sacar suposiciones, pero nunca pensé que tú podías…

En ese momento, la chica hizo una pausa.

— Espera un momento, ¿cómo hiciste eso?

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Volar. Según los rumores eras un plebeyo. ¿Acaso la señorita Valliere invocó a un noble?

Tras mirarla durante un instante, Jack dio un largo suspiro. Acto seguido, las hélices de su mochilas volvieron a girar y él, en consecuencia, se elevó unos centímetros.

— Es mi Heli-bot. Fue un regalo y es lo que me permite volar.

— Nunca había visto magia como esa.

— No es magia. — Replicó Jack. — Ahora, si ya no tiene algo más que decir, entonces lárgate que estoy muy ocupado. Tengo un sitio que encontrar.

— Si es un lugar dentro de los límites de la academia quizás podría ayudarte. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el error que cometí.

Jack, quien ya había dado media vuelta para retirarse, se detuvo. Ciertamente su ego era un impedimento en ocasiones para pedir ayuda, pero se le había una situación considerablemente favorable en la que no tendría que pedirla, sino tan sólo aceptarla.

— Bien, entonces, yo, Jack Spicer, seré generoso y aceptaré tu ofrecimiento.

 **…**

 _No puedo esperar más._

Aunque uno no lo creyera, Jack no era la única persona que tenía planeado ir al lugar de invocación esa mañana. A diferencia de los demás presentes, hubo cierta persona que se interesó mucho por todo aquello que apareció junto a Jack luego de su invocación. No era para menos, pues Colbert realmente estaba atraído por esa clase de cosas.

El día anterior había tenido clases durante todo el día y durante la noche se había dedicado a investigar sobre las runas de Jack, las cuales habían atraído bastante su atención. Dicha investigación lo llevó a hacer un descubrimiento que debía informarme al director Osmond. Sin embargo, su curiosidad terminó por ser más fuerte. Su primera clase del día había terminado y tenía un par de horas libres, por lo que antes de reunirse con el director, Colbert decidió ir al patio para examinar con mayor detenimiento los extraños objetos

 _Quizás debería llevar todo a mi laboratorio._

Lo único que debía hacer Colbert era rodear un pequeño grupo de árboles y podría darse el lujo de satisfacer su curiosidad.

 _De ese modo podría…_

Los pensamientos del profesor fueron interrumpidos. Para su gran sorpresa, ya había alguien examinando todo aquello que se encontraba en el lugar donde se llevó a cabo la invocación de los familiares. De hecho, ese alguien no sólo estaba examinando los diferentes objetos, sino también, por lo que el profesor podía deducir, los estaba reparando.

Él reconoció de inmediato al joven como el familiar que Louise había invocado el día anterior. Además, él no estaba solo. Una sirvienta también se encontraba en el lugar, mirando muy atentamente lo que el chico pelirrojo estaba haciendo. Por la mirada de dicha sirvienta, el profesor supo que ella no entendía lo que hacía Jack, pero la curiosidad de esta no le permitió apartar su vista.

Jack, por su parte, estaba completamente enfocado en la reparación de sus Jack-Bots. Ciertamente en su mochila llevaba todas las herramientas que necesitaba para repararlos, pero eran las más básicas que tenía. Ya que sus mejores herramientas estaban en su laboratorio él tuvo que conformarse con lo que tenía a la mano. Estaba seguro de poder reparar a sus Jack-Bots, pero le llevaría más tiempo del usual.

— Finalmente acabé el primero. — Anunció Jack.

Tras decir eso, Jack activó a su robot. Inmediatamente después, el Jack-Bot se elevó un par de metros en el aire. Tantos Siesta como Colbert no pudieron ocultar el asombro en sus rostros. El profesor estaba totalmente intrigado por lo que acababa de ver y sus ganas por examinar lo que Jack trajo consigo sólo aumentaron. El interés de Siesta tampoco se quedaba atrás. Jack había mencionado que eso no era magia, por lo que la curiosidad de la sirvienta también había incrementado.

— Bien, tu primera orden será la de buscarme algo de comer. — Le indicó Jack a su robot. —Hoy no pude desayunar, así que será mejor que…

— Disculpa. — Interrumpió Siesta. — Si lo deseas, puedo traerte algo de comer.

— ¿En verdad? — Preguntó Jack con un tono más amistoso en su voz.

— En cambio… ¿podrías decirme luego cómo lograste hacer que esa… cosa vuele sin usar magia?

— Dudo mucho que lo entiendas, pero si eso es lo que deseas.

Jack, no pudiendo soportar más el hambre que sentía, volteó a ver al robot que acababa de reparar.

— Llévala para que puedan volver más rápido.

Sin perder tiempo, el Jack-Bot sujetó a Siesta por debajo de sus brazos y la elevó a las alturas. Ya en el aire Siesta le indicó al robot el lugar al que debían ir y sin más demora ambos dejaron solo a Jack.

Esa soledad, sin embargo, apenas duró unos cuantos segundos, pues el profesor que acababa de presenciar todo lo ocurrido se acercó al joven genio para poder hacerle algunas cuantas preguntas. Jack, distraído en la reparación de otro de sus robots, no se dio cuenta de profesor hasta que este tosió para llamar su atención sin asustarlo. Lamentablemente, Jack, quien no le había prestado atención a sus alrededores, se sobresaltó de todos modos por la sorpresa. Segundos después, volteó para ver al profesor que se había parado junto a él.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Jack, molesto por la súbita aparición. — ¿Y qué rayos es lo que quieres?

Colbert se había encontrado con estudiantes con incluso peores personalidades, así que no le prestó atención a la mala actitud de Jack. El hecho de querer satisfacer su curiosidad también contribuyó a lo anterior.

— Verás, soy el profesor que estuvo presente en el momento que la señorita Louise te invocó y tenía interés en examinar todos estos objetos que aparecieron contigo.

 _¿Él también estuvo ahí?_

— Hace unos instantes vi que terminaste de reparar uno de estos… aparatos, así que si es posible me gustaría que me dijeras qué es exactamente todo esto.

El joven miró al profesor durante uno instantes. Ciertamente él no perdía absolutamente nada con resolver las dudas de este último, salvo algo de tiempo evidentemente. Sin embargo, Jack no era el tipo de persona que estaba dispuesto a ayudar desinteresadamente y ya que Colbert había estado presente durante su invocación, consideró adecuado hacerle algunas preguntas.

— Sí, no tengo problemas, pero antes me gustaría saber un par de cosas.

— Supongo que es justo. — Respondió Colbert al instante.

— Verás, según lo que esa enana me contó, ayer aparecí junto a todo lo que ves aquí. Además, también había algunos objetos esparcidos por el suelo, ¿no es así?

 _¿Enana? ¿Se referirá a la señorita Valliere? Si es así, ciertamente invocó a un familiar con el que le será difícil lidiar._

— Eso es correcto.

— También me dijo que todos esos objetos se elevaron en el aire y volaron a diferentes direcciones. ¿De casualidad viste la dirección exacta en la que se dirigieron?

— Lamentablemente fueron demasiados como para poder seguirle el paso a cada uno de ellos.

 _Era de esperarse._

— Sin embargo, hubo dos que fueron a una dirección similar y que logré seguir con la vista antes de que se alejaran demasiado.

Jack se levantó de inmediato tras escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿Puedes describir esos objetos? Y más importante, ¿a qué lugar se dirigieron? — Preguntó el joven a la vez que sujetó los hombros del profesor.

— ¿Están esas cosas relacionadas con todo esto que está esparcido por el suelo?

Por lo que Colbert había podido observar, Jack no mostró una gran reacción incluso después de reparar uno de sus Jack-Bot. Un aparato volador ya era motivo para que el profesor se sorprendiera y sin embargo Jack no le dio mayor importancia al asunto. Por ello, Colbert no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado por esos objetos por los que el joven frente a él mostraba tanto interés en conseguir.

— Ayer le pedí a los sirvientes que no limpiaran este lugar porque tenía especial interés en todos estos objetos.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con…?

— Tenía la intención de llevar todo esto a mi laboratorio para poder hacer un análisis. Ya que no tienes otro lugar donde dejar estas cosas creo que es lo más conveniente y cuando estemos ahí podremos hablar de todo con más tranquilidad.

Fue justamente porque el profesor Colbert se había encontrado con jóvenes peores que Jack que él sabía la manera de lidiar con esa clase de personas. Él necesitaba algo que Jack considerase de valor y si respondía a todas sus preguntas en ese mismo instante no tendría manera de negociar.

— Que así sea.

 _¿En verdad aceptó tan fácilmente?_

Colbert pensó que Jack mostraría algo más de renuencia. No obstante, hubo algo que él no tomó en cuenta, la curiosidad del genio malvado. Jack no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado cuando escuchó a Colbert mencionar un laboratorio. De hecho, empezó a considerar la opción de que quizás había juzgado demasiado rápido a ese mundo y que no era tan atrasado como él pensó en un primer momento.

 **…**

 _Esto no es lo que esperaba._

Lamentablemente para Jack, sus expectativas, a pesar de ser bajas, no fueron cumplidas.

Para el momento en que Siesta volvió, Jack había logrado reparar dos más. Ella, sin embargo, no pudo quedarse. Pronto iniciarían las preparaciones para el almuerzo y era su responsabilidad estar presente. Tras decirle a Jack que volvería, Siestas procedió a retirarse. El genio malvado no tardó en empezar a comer para saciar su estómago. Colbert, por otro lado, con la ayuda de los tres Jack-Bots que habían sido reparados, comenzó a transportar los restos de la máquina de los otros robots al laboratorio.

Jack se tomó su tiempo para terminar de comer. De hecho, se tomó el suficiente tiempo para que Colbert y los tres Jack-Bots terminaran de llevarse todo. Uno de sus robots volvió, evidentemente, para guiarlo al laboratorio. El viaje no fue largo, por lo que no tardaron más que unos minutos en llegar.

La apariencia exterior le dio un mal presentimiento a Jack, pues más que un laboratorio parecía ser un cobertizo viejo. Una vez entró, sin embargo, llegó su mayor impresión. Ciertamente era un laboratorio, pero uno como él esperaba. En las numerosas repisas había botellas, tubos y frascos llenos de líquidos desconocidos. Había también dos libreros repletos de libros, además de variedad de animales en jaulas.

Mientras Jack inspeccionaba su alrededor, Colbert estaba haciendo algo de espacio para acomodar las cosas que acababa de traer. El lugar era pequeño, por lo que no estaba siendo una tarea sencilla. Entonces, de repente, algo llamó la atención de Jack. No era algo realmente impresionante, sino más bien que le causó un leve interés.

— Bien, creo que esto debe ser… ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! — Exclamó Colbert.

Tras ordenar todo en su laboratorio, el profesor dio media vuelta para poder hablar con Jack. No obstante, al hacerlo, él pudo ver como el joven había desarmado gran parte de un aparato en el que estuvo trabajando fervientemente durante un tiempo, el cual, en teoría, funcionaría en base a aceite. Al notar que el chico pelirrojo no le hizo caso, el maestro se acercó para tratar de detenerlo, mas eso terminó por ser innecesario, pues Jack no tardó en dejar el artefacto sobre una mesa tras un par de segundos más.

 _¿Qué fue lo que hizo?_

Su invención había cambiado drásticamente. Se supone una vez lo terminara, una marioneta con forma de serpiente aparecería. Sin embargo, lo que Jack había hecho era darle la forma de una verdadera y diminuta serpiente. Luego de que el joven malvado presionara la cabeza de la máquina, la serpiente comenzó a moverse lentamente.

— Bien, terminemos con esto. — Dijo Jack sin mayor interés por lo que acababa de hacer. — ¿Hacia qué dirección fueron esos objetos?

Colbert estaba sin habla. Él imaginó que necesitaría algunas semanas más para poder hacer que su invención funcionara correctamente. E incluso así, Jack no sólo acabó su invención, sino que también al parecer la había mejorado en tan sólo un instante. Lo que consideró incluso más sorprendente fue que apenas demoró unos segundos en entender su aparato.

 _A menos que…_

Aunque también había otra opción, que Jack supiera el funcionamiento de su invención desde un principio, como si fuera algo completamente básico para él. No consideró que fuera poco probable, pues lo poco que había podido ver de él respaldaba muy bien esa posibilidad.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, anciano?

— S-Sí.

Colbert tragó saliva lentamente.

— Antes de responderte, me gustaría que me dijeras cómo hiciste estos…

El profesor se detuvo para señalar a los robots que estaban flotando en medio de su laboratorio.

— Jack-Bots. — Completó Jack.

— Sí, ¿cómo hiciste a esos Jack-Bots?

El chico pelirrojo dio un largo resoplido.

— Te diré lo mismo que le dije a esa sirvienta. Aunque te lo explicara lo más probable es que no lo entenderías.

— ¿Acaso es algo tan complicado de comprender?

Jack hizo una breve pausa. Entonces, repentinamente, cierta idea se formó en su mente. Luego de ello, dio un par de pasos y agarró la serpiente que acababa de fabricar.

— Para mantenerse en el aire utilizan un sistema anti gravedad. Como dije, no lo entenderías. Sin embargo, para moverse más rápido o para viajar a largas distancias usan una tecnología diferente.

El genio le mostró la serpiente a Colbert.

— Si casi fuiste capaz de construir un motor, entonces supongo que tienes posibilidades.

El profesor, en lugar de estar ofendido, se mostró algo confundido. En especial por cierta palabra que Jack mencionó.

— ¿Un motor?

— Sí un motor. ¿Acaso no sabías el nombre de lo que querías construir?

— En realidad… no había pensado en un nombre todavía. Planeaba dárselo luego de que lo terminara.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron levemente.

— Espera un momento. Cuando dices que planeabas darle un nombre…

Jack hizo una breve pausa para pensar durante unos instantes.

 _Ya veo._

No necesitó meditarlo mucho más. Jack comprendió que en el mundo al que había llegado el motor no se había inventado todavía. Eso le ayudó levemente a comprender el nivel tecnológico de Halkeginia. Además, también hizo que mejorara ligeramente su opinión sobre Colbert. Después de todo, entre construir algo que ya existía y literalmente idear la idea de ese algo desde cero había una gran diferencia. Finalmente, otra idea llegó a su mente.

— Olvida lo que dije antes. Bueno, no todo. Dejando el sistema anti gravedad de lado, creo que podrás arreglártelas con lo demás. Sin embargo, ya que no será una simple explicación, creo que simplemente decirme la dirección en la que se fueron los Shen Gong Wu no será suficiente.

— ¿Shen Gong Wu?

— Así se llaman esos objetos que mencioné antes. Como sea, hay algo más que me gustaría tener.

— ¿Y qué es?

— Dijiste que eres un profesor de este lugar, ¿verdad?

— Así es.

— Y supongo que fue por eso que te dieron permiso para usar esta parte de la academia como un laboratorio, ¿no es así?

Una vez más, Colbert asintió.

— Verás, planeaba construir una guarida tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, considerando el trato que hice con esa enana que me invocó, lo más conveniente es hacerlo cerca de la academia.

Jack no era tan estúpido como uno lo pudiera pensar. Años y años de fracaso le habían dado algo de experiencia y estaba consciente que no era buena idea hacer su guarida en la academia sin alguna clase de permiso. Pensó en tratar de conseguir ese permiso por medio de Louise, pero imaginó que podría demorar un buen tiempo. No obstante, se le había presentado la posibilidad de acelerar el proceso.

— ¿Entiendes a lo que quiero llegar?

Colbert no tardó más que unos segundos en dar decidirse. Las palabras de Jack, a pesar de estar llenas de codicia, no hicieron más que aumentar el interés del profesor. Jack utilizaría el espacio que se le asignó al laboratorio de Colbert para construir una guarida. Y no una simple guarida, sino una guardia que seguramente estaría repleta de artefactos que sin duda fascinarían al profesor. No obstante, antes de aceptar, había algo de lo que quería estar seguro.

— Podré tener acceso a esa guarida, ¿verdad?

— No tengo problemas en compartir el lugar, pero siempre y cuando no toques mis cosas sin mi permiso. Aunque claro, primero tendremos que hacer este lugar un poco más grande.

Eso fue suficiente para convencerlo. El ser capaz de ver aparatos tan increíbles era privilegio suficiente para que el profesor aceptara el trato. Jack reparó sus robots en minutos, por lo que no podía imaginarse en lo que él podría lograr en días de trabajo. Evidentemente también era beneficioso para mantener vigilado al joven genio, pues por su experiencia Colbert estaba completamente consciente que Jack tramaba algo más.

— Tenemos un trato. — Proclamó Colbert.

El profesor extendió su mano para que Jack pudiera estrecharla, lo cual hizo tan sólo un par de segundos después.

 _Perfecto._ Pensó Jack.

Ya había asegurado un lugar para poder trabajar en paz. Si alguien cuestionaba lo que construía, siempre podía recurrir a Colbert para tratar de justificarse. La construcción de su guarida no sería inmediata. Necesitaba reparar varios Jack-Bots para poder conseguir materiales.

Realmente había mucho por hacer. En cuanto a la máquina que fue destruida, planeaba utilizar sus restos para fabricar una pequeña refinería. Tras conseguir más materiales procesados fabricaría un detector de Shen Gong Wu, construiría más Jack-Bots, medios de transporte y algo que le ayudara a entender qué le había pasado a la Moneda de la mantis. El camino iba a ser tedioso de recorrer, pero eso no lo desmotivó. Las puertas se le abrían lentamente y pensó que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para conseguir la dominación mundial.

* * *

 **A ver cuánto te dura la alegría, Jack.**

 **Spoiler: No mucho.**

 **En fin, empezaré a responder comentarios. En total son 7, pero de sólo 5 personas. Ni en mi fic principal había conseguido tanto entre el tiempo que publicaba un capítulo y el siguiente. xD**

 **V9:**

 **Ni yo mismo tengo idea de cómo influirá, así que también espero ver con qué salgo. xD**

 **Tazamz:**

 **Oh… sí, como me baso en la novela, ese efecto de las runas también estará presente. Deberían ser casi todos los que aparecieron en el show. Seré sincero, ya que no tengo el tiempo de ver todo Duelo Xiaolin de nuevo estoy leyendo bastante la wiki. Hay Shen Gong Wu que han sido destruidos o que fueron ocultos para nunca ser encontrados. Esos, por ejemplo, no aparecerán para tratar de apegarme lo más posible al canon.**

 **ElKike:**

 **Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para escribir esto. Es divertido y siento menos responsabilidad respecto a actualizarlo en comparación a mi fic principal. Pues al menos aquí se desvió más rápido del canon que en El mago de la Zero. Con suerte termino armando un desmadre en este crossover, sería divertido. En fin, cuanto a ese capítulo especial, este mes a lo mejor salgo del hiatus y para fin de año lo estaría escribiendo. Eso si hay suerte, inspiración y motivación. xD Un gracias bastante especial por pasarte por este fic también.**

 **PD: Si un día lo acabo a ver si comienzo ese Crossover con Zatch Bell o el que recomendaste con Avatar. Esos sí me harán romperme la cabeza para que salgan bien.**

 **Junior:**

 **Sep, la cosa será ver cuánto dura ese trabajo en equipo. Sus personalidades chocan bastante como para que todo salga bien.**

 **BartGirl:**

 **Arruinaría la sorpresa si lo digo ahora, así que me lo guardaré. Lo que sí es que ya planee esa interacción que tendrá la magia de Halkeginia con los Shen Gong Wu.**

 **Gracias a todos ustedes por los comentarios. Y ahora, a las notas finales.**

 **1\. Todo parece andar de maravilla para Jack, ¿verdad? Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo viene su primer fracaso. Quiero decir, su primer intento de conquista. Veamos cómo resulta.**

 **2\. Espero que las cosas no se sientan apresuradas. Estos capítulos no son tan largos como los suelo escribir (lo cual es apropósito), pues de otro modo demoraría más en actualizar y considerando que tengo otro fic con su respectiva traducción por hacer… Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Poniendo a prueba su genialidad

**Junior:**

 **Lo dije en mi fic principal y lo diré aquí, Siesta es una flor de persona.**

 **Sí…. Por el momento. Al final sigue siendo Jack y nunca se puede estar seguro de lo que hará.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **ElKike:**

 **Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero espero que se me ocurran buenas ideas.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Guest:**

 **Te respondí en el fic principal.**

 **Igual, gracias por el comentario.**

 **NoName:**

 **Y justamente por no querer a un héroe escogí a Jack. Había otras opciones de villanos, pero Jack terminó ganando el puesto por el factor Jack.**

 **Otros tendrán sus propios Shen Gong Wu, pero ¿dónde y cuándo los consiguieron o conseguirán? Me lo reservaré, aunque debo decir que ya tengo decididos algunos de los Wu para ciertos personajes. Aunque debo introducir muchos otros Wu para explicar el funcionamiento tal. Trataré de no tardar mucho tiempo.**

 **Parece que sólo las Arenas del tiempo están fuera de la lista de los Wu que incluiré. Al principio pensé que también dejaría afuera Las garras del tigre dorado, pero luego de leer la wiki vi que no se quedaron en el centro de la tierra como creí. Así que ya no hay mucho problema respecto a eso. En cuanto a los que aparecieron en el juego, les daré una checada, pero no aseguro nada.**

 **Di una rápida lectura sobre diferencias del anime y la novela, por lo que tengo una mini base de lo que haré si elijo uno o lo otro. Eso sí, debo decidir que ruta elegir ya, pues la bifurcación empieza bastante temprano (al menos una notable).**

 **Uhm… buena pregunta. Sobre el Dragón zafiro tengo planes, pero todavía no los detalles.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Tomahawk:**

 **Oh, an English speaker. Glad that you like it. I'm still planning where I'll put the Xiaolin Showdowns, so right now I can't assure anything. About the showdown against Guiche, I'll give details in the final notes.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **La mayor cantidad de comentarios que he tenido que responder hasta ahora. En fin, ahora sí, empecemos.**

 **Tanto los personajes como las ideas originales de Zero no Tsukaima y Duelo Xiaolin no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 _¿En dónde rayos estará?_

Las clases de Louise habían terminado sin grandes inconvenientes y ella, tras haber almorzado rápidamente, empezó a buscar a su familiar en los exteriores del edificio principal. Primero trató de encontrarlo en el lugar donde lo había invocado, pero Jack no se encontraba ahí. Ella había estado caminando por los alrededores durante quince minutos, pero todavía no podía hallarlo.

 _No habrá escapado, ¿verdad?_

Louise no tardó en pensar en esa posibilidad, pero acabó por descartarla en tan sólo unos instantes. Después de todo, había hecho un trato con él. Además, si él hubiese querido escapar, entonces lo hubiese hecho mucho antes.

Ella chasqueó su lengua.

La estudiante siguió caminando durante cinco minutos hasta que, de repente, escucho varios ruidos en la lejanía. Era sonidos completamente desconocidos para ella. Esto llamó su atención, como es obvio. Sin embargo, también le hizo pensar en algo más. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, Louise comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de donde proveían los ruidos. Era solamente una posibilidad, pero ella estaba muy segura de lo que encontraría si siguiera ese sonido.

 _Se supone que soy su ama. Si no va a quedarse en el lugar que acordamos, lo mínimo que debe hacer es decírmelo._

 **…**

— Finalmente terminé.

Había estado trabajando desde hace horas, pero sus esfuerzo habían dado sus frutos. Jack no sólo no disponía de las herramientas necesarias para reparar a sus Jack-Bots de la manera más eficaz, sino que estos además habían sufrido graves daños contra los monjes. De hecho, algunos tendrían que reconstruirlos desde cero para que volvieran a funcionar. Por ello, tras tanto trabajo, el joven genio se tomó toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde para reparar e total catorce Jack-Bots, de los cuales, tres habían sido enviados a las afueras de la academia para buscar materiales que necesitaría para construir más.

Agotado por el esfuerzo que había puesto, Jack se dejó caer sobre el pasto para descansar. Hecho eso, empezó a pensar si debía continuar después de un breve descanso o seguir con el intenso trabajo. Había muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas la construcción de la refinería, pero ya que no había alguien que se interpusiera en su camino, también pensó que podría tomarse las cosas con más calma de lo normal.

El chico pelirrojo estuvo pensando en ello durante un par de minutos hasta que, de pronto, alguien habló.

— Así que aquí estás.

Jack no quería hacerlo, pero de todos modos abrió sus ojos luego de escuchar esa voz. Después de todo, un día había sido suficiente para saber que no era conveniente hacer enojar a Louise.

— Hasta que al fin llegas. — Dijo Jack en un tono desinteresado.

Sin embargo, ese conocimiento no previno que dejara de lado su tosca manera de hablar. Aunque, a pesar de lo que uno podría pensar, Louise no reaccionó de manera violenta. El motivo de ello era uno sólo, curiosidad. Ella había visto a los Jack-Bots desde la lejanía y, evidentemente, los asoció de inmediato con su familiar. Tenía muchas preguntas y quería respuestas antes que cualquier otra cosa.

— Supongo que estas cosas son…

Ella no necesitó terminar esa oración.

— Supones bien. Son mis Jack-Bots. ¿Sorprendida?

— ¿Qué es lo que pueden hacer?

— Básicamente volar y disparar. También pueden seguir otras órdenes, pero su función principal es la de pelear por mí.

— ¿Puedo ver una demostración?

Jack, sin tomarse la molestia de levantarse, chasqueó sus dedos. Inmediatamente después, sus robots se elevaron al cielo y dispararon juntos a un árbol, el cual fue destrozado al cabo de unos segundos. Tras ver lo que ocurrió, Louise se quedó sorprendida. Lo que los Jack-Bots habían hecho ciertamente era algo que sin duda podían replicar magos de clase Lineal, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que haya sido una hazaña a tener en cuenta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu opinión de mí ahora?

Louise se tomó unos segundos para responder.

— ¿Cuántos de estos puedes hacer?

— ¿Ahora mismo? Ni uno más. — Jack dio un leve impulso para ponerse de pie. — Mandé a unos cuantos a buscar los materiales que necesito, pero no tengo nada más que hacer hasta que vuelvan.

Jack dio entonces unos cuantos pasos hacia el laboratorio.

— Aunque claro, también podría comenzar a construir mi guarida. No quiero dejar la refinería a la vista de todos.

— ¿De qué guarida hablas? Ese es el laboratorio de profesor Colbert.

— Hice un trato con él. Compartiremos el lugar a partir de ahora.

La curiosidad de Louise solamente aumentó. Quería saber qué le había ofrecido Jack al profesor para que este último aceptara el trato. No obstante, había cierta conversación que ellos debían finalizar.

— Bien, me contarás los detalles después. Por ahora, continuemos con lo de anoche.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

— ¿Cómo planeas encontrar esos Shen Gong Wu?

— Lo primero que quiero hacer es construir una refinería, para ello usaré los restos de mi máquina. Con los materiales que obtenga crearé más Jack-Bots y un detector de Shen Gong Wu.

— ¿Cuánto demorarás?

— No lo sé. Depende de la calidad de la materia prima de este lugar. En el peor de los casos será un mes, pero sinceramente dudo que tarde tanto.

— ¿Luego de eso?

— Empezaremos la búsqueda por todo el mundo. Estoy demasiado ocupado para averiguar sobre este mundo, así que tú me informarás de todo aquello que debo saber.

— ¿Qué harás si sucede lo mismo que con la moneda?

— Me encargaré de eso en su momento. Lo importante por ahora es reunirlos.

— Entiendo. Entonces, cuéntame más sobre lo que estos Shen Gong Wu pueden hacer.

Jack dio un largo suspiro.

— ¿No puedes esperar a que los encontremos? Son demasiados como para recordarlos todos en este momento.

Louise frunció el ceño.

— Lo digo en serio. Lo que puedo decirte es que esperes cualquier cosa. Hay uno que incluso permite mover la luna.

La estudiante abrió sus ojos en completa sorpresa.

— ¿La luna?

— Aunque no sé si funcionará con otra luna que no sea la de mi mundo. Además, aquí hay dos de ellas. Como sea, ya entiendes a lo que me refiero.

— Bien, dejaré que sea una sorpresa.

Entonces, Louise miró de un lado a otro.

— ¿Dónde está el profesor Colbert?

— Se fue hace unas horas. Dijo que tenía clases que dar.

— Una pregunta, ¿le dijiste sobre los Shen Gong Wu?

— Se los mencioné, pero no le dije lo que eran. ¿Por qué?

Louise hizo un gesto con el que demostró estar algo incómoda.

— El profesor es una buena persona, eso lo sé, pero… No quiero que se entere de esto.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué crees que haría él si se enterara?

Jack empezó a pensar en la respuesta, para lo cual no tardó mucho. Sólo demoró unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo más evidente y del error que había cometido.

No solamente Colbert, sino cualquier otra persona estaría interesada en obtener los Wu si supieran lo que podían llegar a hacer, fuera por el motivo que fuera. Jack le había mencionado sobre su existencia, pero solamente eso. El joven genio agradeció no haber hablado de más.

— Que este tema quede entre nosotros dos. — Indicó Louise.

— Que así sea.

— Trata de pensar en algo si Colbert te pregunta sobre ellos. En fin, dejando ese tema de lado, quería preguntarte…

En ese momento, Jack levantó su mano para indicarle a Louise que se detuviera.

— Por mucho que me gustaría seguir hablando, tendremos que dejarlo hasta aquí por ahora.

La estudiante se quedó mirando a Jack durante unos segundos en silencio. Entonces, de forma tan repentina como la interrupción de Jack, Louise volvió a hablar.

— ¿Acaso me interrumpiste?

A pesar de la calma en la voz de Louise, Jack no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío.

— No sé si te volviste más valiente o más estúpido en estas últimas horas, pero no olvides tu posición como mi familiar.

El joven genio tragó saliva lentamente. Luego de ello, dio un paso al frente. Realmente tenía miedo de la violenta actitud que podía tener Louise, pero su orgullo, el cual no le permitía aceptar ser tratado de esa forma, le dio un leve momento de valor.

— Bien, escucha, enana. No he comido nada desde el desayuno y este joven genio del mal no puede trabajar con el estómago vacío.

Louise no respondió de inmediato. En cambio, se limitó a fruncir su ceño nuevamente. Entonces, súbitamente, al igual que Jack, dio un paso al frente. En respuesta, el chico pelirrojo retrocedió, cerró sus ojos y se cubrió con sus brazos para intentar protegerse de alguna agresión de Louise. Sin embargo, eso terminó siendo innecesario, pues, a pesar de los segundos, no llegó agresión alguna hacia él.

— ¿Desayunaste?

 _¿Eh?_

Jack abrió sus ojos lentamente y movió sus brazos para poder observar a Louise. Ella seguía mostrando un leve malhumor pero no parecía tener intenciones de golpearlo. Al notar eso, el chico pelirrojo contestó a la pregunta de Louise.

— Me hice conocido de una sirvienta de este lugar. Planeaba buscarla para pedirle algo de comer.

Louise dio un largo suspiro.

— Entonces ve. Aprovecharé este tiempo para empezar a prepararme. Pero primero…

Louise caminó hasta colocarse al lado de los Jack-Bots.

— Dame un par de estas cosas.

— ¿Para qué quieres a mis Jack-Bots?

— Lamentablemente la geografía no es mi fuerte. Si vamos a ir a buscar los Shen Gong Wu por todo Halkeginia, entonces necesitaré buscar algunos mapas y estudiarlos. Me servirán para llevar lo que necesito a mi habitación.

Jack no tardó en responder.

— Que dos de ustedes la sigan y obedezcan lo que les pida.

Dicho eso, el joven genio dio media vuelta en dirección al edificio principal.

— Oye, genio, si quieres encontrar a esa sirvienta, entonces estás yendo en la dirección opuesta. Es hora del almuerzo, por lo que todos los sirvientes están en el comedor.

Jack, sin tomarse la molestia de contestar, cambió su dirección para ir al lugar que le había indicado Louise.

 **…**

 _Debo ser más cuidadoso con lo que digo._

No eran pocas las veces en las que Jack se dejaba llevar y eso era algo que le había causado problemas en más de una ocasión. Sin siquiera pensarlo le había contado a Colbert sobre los Shen Gong Wu y se lamentó por eso. Aunque, por otro lado, ya había decidido la mentira que le diría al profesor si el indagara más sobre el asunto.

 _Como sea, una vez me encargue de eso tendré los Wu sólo para mí._

A pesar de lo que había conversado con Louise, Jack no estaba dispuesto a compartir. Una vez tuviera la oportunidad, estaba planeando llevarse todos los Wu consigo. Sin embargo, para eso tenía que asegurarse de construir una gran cantidad de Jack-Bots. Asimismo, necesitaba reunir varios Shen Gong Wu. Y más importante, tenía que estar seguro de que los Wu sirvieran. Si lo de la Moneda de la mantis se repetía, sus planes serían mucho más complicados. La verdad era que Jack esperó que Louise se sorprendiera mucho más de lo que habían hecho sus Jack-Bots. Por su reacción, él intuyo que hacer añicos un árbol no era algo tan asombroso en ese mundo.

 _Necesito saber qué tan fuertes son los magos de este mundo._

De inmediato pensó en preguntarle a Louise sobre eso la próxima vez que la viera.

 _Tal vez debería pedirle que haga un hechizo. De ese modo podré darme una mejor idea._

En ese instante, el estómago de Jack rugió.

 _Pero primero, necesito algo de comer. No podré concentrarme como es debido hasta entonces._

Tras recordar nuevamente el motivo por el cual se estaba dirigiendo al comedor, Jack apresuró su caminar. Conversar con Louise sobre los planes futuros lo habían puesto impaciente, por lo que quería almorzar rápidamente y volver a trabajar. Después de todo, mientras más rápido consiguiera los Shen Gong Wu, menos posibilidades había de que apareciera alguna clase de competencia.

Debido a la velocidad con la que iba, el joven genio malvado no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. Sin embargo, eso no significó que pudiera encontrar a Siesta rápidamente. Después de todo, el comedor de la academia era un lugar bastante grande. Todavía había muchos alumnos comiendo, además de sirvientes caminando de un lado a otro, por lo que Jack obviamente estaba teniendo problemas encontrando a una persona en específico.

El joven estuvo buscando a la sirvienta durante dos minutos. Dos minutos que fueron suficientes para que él se diera cuenta de algo.

 _¿Por qué la estoy buscando?_

Había tres mesas en el comedor, cada una repleta de exorbitantes cantidades de comida. Tras los dos minutos en los que Jack trató de encontrar a Siesta, él se preguntó por qué simplemente no cogía algo él mismo. Él entendía a la perfección que esa era comida para los estudiantes, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Jack tomó rápidamente su decisión y se sentó en la mesa más cercana. Inmediatamente después, agarró varios platos y los acercó hacia su persona para finalmente empezar a comer. Esto, evidentemente, no pasó desapercibido para los estudiantes, quienes empezaron a mirarlo con gestos ofendidos. No obstante, Jack ni siquiera lo notó e incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no le hubiera tomado la más mínima importancia.

Por otro lado, a pesar del nulo interés que Jack le dio a la mirada de los nobles, hubo algo que el no pudo ignorar. A lo lejos, Jack pudo ver un pequeño tumulto. Había un grupo de estudiantes reunidos y, en medio de ese grupo había un chico rubio y una sirvienta, a la cual el chico había conocido hace unas pocas horas. Estaban lejos, pero él fue capaz de escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo debido a que ambos estaban hablando en voz alta.

— ¡¿Qué acaso no puede captar una indirecta?!

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

A pesar de las constantes disculpas de Siesta, el injustificado humor de Guiche no disminuyó en lo absoluto. Lo único que había hecho fue recoger por él una pequeña botella de perfume, la cual, por una serie de eventos, terminó por sacar a flote la infidelidad de Guiche.

— ¡¿Estás consciente de que manchaste el honor de esas dos chicas?!

— ¡Por favor! ¡Le pido que me disculpe! — Pidió Siesta a la vez que agachaba su cabeza una y otra vez.

Tras observar la escena, Jack simplemente se encogió de hombros y se llevó otro trozo de carne a su boca. Era obvio que no tenía intención alguna de meterse en algo que no era su asunto y que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Al menos eso era lo que había decidido hasta que notó cierto objeto que colgaba del cuello de la sirvienta. Sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo, Jack pasó por encima de la mesa en dirección a Siesta.

— Oye, Guiche, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?

Algunos compañeros de Guiche, al sentir algo de lástima por Siesta, pensaron que el chico rubio estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. Guiche no les hizo el menor caso y empezó a sacar su varita. Realmente no tenía planeado hacerle daño, pero quería asustarla lo más posible y sabía que esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo. No obstante, antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, una mano bloqueó su vista.

— ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! — Preguntó Jack a la vez que sacó a Guiche del camino.

Los compañeros de Guiche se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer el que ellos consideraban un simple plebeyo. Eso era normal, pues no todos los días veían a un plebeyo poner su mano sobre el rostro de un noble para después empujarlo al suelo. Siesta, en cambio, sólo se asustó más. Lo último que quería era que la situación empeorara incluso más.

— ¿Acaso estás sorda? Te hice una pregunta.

Siesta abrió su boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?! — Dijo Guiche a la vez que se levantaba.

Jack ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver a Guiche. Lo único que hizo fue mostrarle su palma.

— No estoy hablando contigo. Ahora, dime de dónde lo sacaste.

— ¿P-por qué quieres…?

— Sólo responde.

Siesta tragó saliva.

— Cuando estábamos recibiendo el cargamento de comida de esta semana, uno de los transportistas me lo regaló.

— ¿Te dijo dónde lo encontró?

— A unas millas de aquí. Estaba colgado de un árbol.

El Ojo de Dashi. Ese era el Shen Gong Wu que Siesta tenía colgando de su cuello. Por la respuesta que acababa de escuchar, Jack pensó de inmediato si habría algún otro Wu por los alrededores. Si ese fuera el caso, él estaría más que complacido, pues al principio imaginó que los Wu estarían mucho más lejos.

Jack estaba pensando en muchas cosas. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que había perdido la paciencia y más que hablar, estaba de ánimo de pasar a la acción.

— ¡Insolente plebeyo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a empujarme de esa forma?!

El joven genio del mal finalmente volteó. Sin embargo, siguió sin darle importancia a la presencia de Guiche.

— Largo de aquí, rubiecito. Tengo un asunto que arreglar con ella.

Era evidente lo que Jack quería. Un Shen Gong Wu estaba prácticamente en una bandeja de plata y él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. No importaba lo que fuera, él quería ese Wu.

— ¿Cómo osas hablarme así? ¿Acaso conoces tu posición?

— La posición de Jack Spicer es la que está por encima de todos las demás.

— Realmente tienes un ego muy grande para ser un sucio plebeyo.

— ¿Acaso estás buscando pelea?

— ¿En verdad está dispuesto a pelear contra un noble? Sí que debes ser estúpido.

Jack estuvo a punto de responder, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, alguien lo sujetó del hombro. Al voltear su cabeza, él vio a Siesta, quien lo miraba sumamente preocupada.

— No deberías hacer enfadar a un noble.

— Hacer enfadar a un noble no se compara en lo más mínimo a hacer enfadar a Jack Spicer. Una vez acabe con él, estará suplicando piedad.

Jack volvió a mirar a Guiche y dio un paso al frente.

— Ya que no planeas dejarnos en paz, me encargaré de ti ahora mismo.

Guiche sonrió.

— Vamos al jardín Vestri. No ensuciaré el comedor con la sangre de un plebeyo.

Jack sonrió.

— Bien, acabemos rápido con esto, tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

El joven rubio empezó a caminar, seguido muy de cerca por sus amigos. Evidentemente, Jack no tardó en seguirlos.

Siesta, por su parte, no pudo evitar sentirse en parte responsable. Ciertamente había sido Jack quien finalmente incitó a una pelea, pero, incluso si ella no lo quiso, fue ella la que provocó el enojo de Guiche en un principio. Si ella no hubiera recogido esa botella de perfume, ambos chicos no hubieran terminado encontrándose, al menos no de esa manera. Evidentemente ella estaba exagerando, pero su personalidad provocó que sintiera algo de remordimiento.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Susurró Siesta tras alcanzar a Jack.

— Yendo a patearle el trasero. Eso estoy haciendo. — Respondió él con confianza.

— Es un noble. No hay forma en la que puedas ganar.

— ¿En verdad lo crees así? Pues mucho mejor. Aprovecharé esta oportunidad para que todos vean la magnificencia de Jack Spicer.

Siesta no pudo aguantarlo más. Ella no era tan sólo amable, sino también increíblemente paciente. No obstante, ese exceso de confianza de Jack y la falta de interés que le mostró a la preocupación que ella mostraba provocaron que se enfadara levemente.

— ¿Qué acaso no piensas las cosas? ¿Por qué no te preocupas en lo más mínimo?

— Me preocuparía si no fuera el genio que soy.

Siesta dio un largo suspiro de exasperación.

— Por cierto, una vez acabe con él, seguiremos en lo que nos quedamos.

La sirvienta mostró algo de confusión en su rostro.

— ¿En lo que nos quedamos? ¿Hablas del pendiente?

— Sí. Voy a necesitar que me lo entregues. Normalmente te lo quitaría, pero por tu muestra de amabilidad durante esta mañana decidí no hacerlo. Más te vale estar agradecida.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés?

— Es un secreto. Como sea, fin de la discusión. Necesito pensar en el monólogo maligno que diré una vez derrote a ese tonto.

 **…**

— ¡Caballeros! ¡Es un duelo! — Gritó Guiche.

Sólo se necesitaron unos pocos minutos para llegar al Jardín Vestri. Evidentemente, durante el camino Guiche se encargó de hacerle saber a todos que habría un duelo entre él y un plebeyo. Todos los estudiantes, interesados, no quisieron perderse el espectáculo.

Ambos estaban en sus posiciones, listos para empezar el duelo.

— ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Me sorprende que no hayas huido! — Declaró Guiche.

— ¡El único que va a correr eres tú, una vez trapee el piso contigo!

— ¡¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza?! ¡Un plebeyo como tú no tiene oportunidad!

— ¡Más te vale saber rogar! ¡Porque no te dejaré ir hasta que lo supliques de rodillas!

Jack y Guiche siguieron provocándose durante alrededor de un minuto. Al principio fue relativamente entretenido, pero al ver que ambos no parecían tener intenciones de detenerse, el público empezó a impacientarse. Finalmente, uno de los amigos de Guiche se acercó a él.

— ¡Y para que lo sepas…!

— Guiche.

— ¿Qué quieres? Estaba a punto de…

— ¿No crees que ya deberían comenzar?

Entonces, Guiche empezó a ver su alrededor. Hace unos momentos el público estaba sumamente emocionado, pero el innecesario intercambio de insultos entre los dos chicos había terminado por disminuir esa emoción. Tras unos segundos, Guiche aclaró su garganta.

— Sí, tienes razón. ¡Bien, no pospongamos más esto! ¡Qué comience el duelo!

Tras ese anuncio, el público volvió a vitorear.

— Puedes hacer el primer movimiento. — Dijo Guiche.

— No, hoy me siento generoso. Empieza tú que quiero disfrutar esto.

Guiche sonrió.

— Como gustes, pero mi primer movimiento será también el último del duelo.

El estudiante sacó entonces su varita en forma de rosa y la sacudió. Un pétalo cayó entonces al suelo y tras ello, una valquiria apareció. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, luego de los cuales, Jack empezó a reír fuertemente.

— ¡¿Ese es el último movimiento del duelo?! ¡¿En verdad planeas vencerme con ese pedazo de chatarra?!

Guiche, ofendido por la burla de Jack, decidió dejar de posponer las cosas. La valquiria entonces empezó a correr a toda velocidad a Jack, con la intención de conectar un fuerte puñetazo. Sin embargo, eso fue algo que no logró hacer.

El joven genio, quien no había perdido de vista a la valquiria, logró reaccionar a tiempo para activar su mochila y elevarse varios metros, saliendo así del alcance de la valquiria.

— ¿Q-qué es lo que…?

— ¿Sorprendido? — Preguntó Jack.

Dicho eso, Jack levantó su brazo derecho y presionó un botón del dispositivo que tenía en su muñeca.

— Pues este es sólo el comienzo.

Pasaron unos breves instantes hasta que, para sorpresa de todos, un objeto desconocido se colocó al lado de Jack.

— ¡Jack-Bot! ¡Destruye esa cosa!

El robot no tardó más que un instante en obedecer la orden de Jack. Quizás en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo la valquiria hubiera tenido la ventaja, pero, tomando ventaja de la distancia desde la cual podía atacar, el Jack-Bot empezó a disparar una lluvia de proyectiles hacia su objetivo. La valquiria era más resistente que un simple árbol, por lo que tardó en caer. Sin embargo, eso fue todo lo que pudo lograr, pues al final, llena de abolladuras, la valquiria se desplomó en el suelo.

El silencio reinó el Jardín Vestri. Ninguno de los estudiantes esperó que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

— Entonces, ¿ya vas a rendirte?

Tras escuchar esa pregunta, Guiche apretó su varita con más fuerza. Acto seguido, invocó muchas más valquirias al combate. En total, seis valquirias aparecieron.

— Esto no ha terminado.

Jack sonrió burlonamente.

— Así que así es como quieres jugar.

Una vez más, el genio malvado presionó un botón de su dispositivo semejante a un reloj. Unos segundos después, diez Jack-Bots más llegaron para pelear. Esto, sin duda alguna, generó una gran preocupación en Guiche.

— Acabemos con esto de una vez, ¿quieres?

Jack chasqueó sus dedos y al instante siguiente de hacerlo, los Jack-Bots comenzaron su ataque sobre las valquirias, las cuales no tuvieron oportunidad alguna de contratacar. Al final, sólo se necesitaron unos pocos segundos para acabar con cada una de estas. En respuesta a lo que acababa de ocurrir, Guiche comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir?

— Y-Yo me… me rin…

— ¡Muy lento!

Repentinamente, un Jack-Bot comenzó a disparar hacia el suelo, a tan sólo unos centímetros de Guiche. El estudiante, como obvia reacción, comenzó a levantar y bajar sus piernas constantemente.

— Vamos, baila, rubiecito. Si me entretienes lo suficiente, entonces quizás te perdone.

Ello continuó durante cerca de un minuto hasta que uno de los amigos de Guiche salió de entre la multitud.

— ¡Oye! ¡El duelo ya terminó no tienes que…!

— ¡A callar!

Un Jack-Bot más disparó una ráfaga de proyectiles hacia el suelo que se encontraba frente al amigo de Guiche, quien al no esperar eso, cayó hacia atrás.

— ¡Esto es entre él y yo! ¡Y no pararé hasta que me aburra!

Entonces, dos amigos de Guiche más dieron unos pasos al frente. Sin embargo, eso no pasó desapercibido para Jack.

 _Bien, que así sea._

— ¡Jack-Bots, hagan lo suyo!

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, los Jack-Bots no se limitaron a tacar a los dos estudiantes que se habían acercado. En cambio, habían empezado a disparar contra todos los estudiantes que había en el Jardín Vestri de manera completamente aleatoria. Lo sucedido fue tan repentino que lo único que pensaron fue en correr. Varios gritos pudieron escucharse, gritos que, evidentemente, hicieron feliz a cierto genio malvado.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Así es como deben ser las cosas! ¡Corran! ¡Griten! ¡Teman de Jack Spicer, joven genio del mal y futuro amo del mundo!

Lamentablemente para Jack, su alegría no duró mucho. Una ráfaga de viento, la cual apareció de la nada, formó un pequeño torbellino que atrapó a todos los Jack-Bots y los hizo chocar unos contra otros. La risa de Jack Spicer se detuvo al instante.

— ¿Qué fue lo que…?

De repente, una bola de fuego se dirigió hacia Jack con la clara intención de derribarlo. Afortunadamente, el chico pelirrojo pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarla.

— Eso estuvo cerca.

Sin embargo, para la desgracia de Jack, las cosas no acabaron ahí. Tres bolas más se dirigieron hacia él, las cuales, obviamente, tuvo que esquivar desesperadamente.

— ¡¿Quién se atreve a atacar a Jack-Spicer?!

Tras inspeccionar los alrededores, Jack notó a dos personas que no estaban corriendo. Una de ellas era una chica pelirroja, quien le estaba apuntando con una varita. La otra, una chica peliazul, quien tenía un libro entre sus manos.

 _Así que fueron ellas. ¿Cómo se atreven a arruinar mi diversión? Esta sin duda me las van a…_

Jack no pudo completar ese pensamiento, pues una explosión que salió literalmente de la nada chocó contra él. Las hélices de su mochila, debido al daño sufrido, dejaron de girar. Como obvia consecuencia, Jack empezó a caer a la vez que gritaba.

Tres segundos fueron suficiente para que el genio maligno chocara duramente contra el suelo. Él, instintivamente, intentó pararse, pero algo evitó que lo hiciera. Él sintió un zapato sobre su espalda. Alguien estaba evitando que se levantara.

 _¿Quién…?_

— ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!

El rostro de Jack se tornó pálido tras escuchar la voz de Louise.

— ¡No ha pasado ni media hora desde que te deje! ¡¿Cómo puedes armar todo este alboroto?!

Tras hacer esa pregunta, Louise puso más fuerza en su pierna. Jack gimió de dolor. Él estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Louise volvió a hablar, esta vez en voz más baja.

— Sígueme el juego. Si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo, sólo nos meteremos en más problemas.

Louise no entendí todo el contexto de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que sí sabía era que quería evitar llamar la atención. Además, también quería evitar un castigo que retrasara la búsqueda de los Shen Gong Wu o que peor aún, la cancelara. Ella pensó que si aplicaba un castigo en ese instante, frente a todos, una situación así sería más improbable.

— ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

La estudiante pisó con más fuerza y Jack, obviamente, volvió a gritar.

Ciertamente Louise quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que verdaderamente estaba molesta con Jack. Y ella era una persona que en repetidas ocasiones se dejaba llevar por su enojo.

Finalmente, tras levantar un poco su pie y propinarle a Jack otro fuerte pisotón, Louise dejó que el chico se levantara.

— ¡Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto!

Louise entonces empezó a alejarse del lugar. Jack, por su parte, comenzó a sacudirse el polvo de su ropa.

— ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?!

Al escuchar el grito, Jack comenzó a seguir a Louise. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar ver hacia atrás. Las dos chicas que lo habían detenido lo estaban mirando fijamente.

 _Maldición, esto no ha terminado._

Durante unos breves instantes él se había sentido en la cima del mundo. Tras vencer fácilmente a Guiche, Jack pensó que había sobreestimado a los nobles de Halkeginia y que una conquista sería sumamente sencilla. No obstante, luego de ver como sus Jack-Bots fueron destruidos rápidamente por esas dos chicas, su opinión cambió al instante.

Jack volvió a fijar su mirada al frente.

 _Parece que este mundo no será tan fácil de conquistar como pensé, pero eso no importa._

Jack apretó fuertemente su puño.

 _Esto no es lo último que han visto de Jack Spi…_

— ¡Más rápido! — Gritó Louise.

En respuesta inmediata, Jack aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Louise.

* * *

 **De una total victoria a una total derrota. Sí, típico del buen Jack. Bien, lo dejaré hasta aquí. Hora de las notas finales.**

 **1\. Y…. como es usual, Jack fue vencido. El capítulo anterior dije que vendría su primer fracaso y aquí está. Creo que no hace falta decir quien lo derrotó. Y sobre cómo llegó Louise junto a tiempo, pues ya para empezar el siguiente capítulo.**

 **2\. ¿Consideré hace un Duelo Xiaolin entre Jack y Guiche? Sí, pero para eso tendría que introducir dos Shen Gong Wu en este capítulo y creo que es demasiado temprano en la historia como para hacerlo. Lo del Ojo de Dashi fue más que suficiente. Por cierto, al introducirlo ahora solucioné un problema que tenía.**

 **3\. Sin embargo, ¿esto quiere decir que no habrá un Duelo Xiaolin entre Jack y Guiche? Pues no sé, no lo veo totalmente imposible. Con sus personalidades, veo totalmente posible que discutan por alguna tontería y decidan hacer uno.**

 **4\. Incluso con lo amable que es Siesta, Jack sigue siendo Jack. En persona podría ser bastante irritante.**

 **5\. ¿Saben? Escribí este capítulo en dos días y, de hecho, pude hacerlo en uno, pero empecé a perder el tiempo y tal. Dije que escribiría este fic cuando quisiera escribir algo ligero y pues me sentí con ganas de eso.**

 **6\. Ojalá pronto llegue diciembre. Así tendré más tiempo de escribir. Aunque… también me dan ganas de escribir esto en inglés. Más que nada por la diferencia de recepción que tiene i fic principal y su versión traducida. Sí… es imposible que no me den ganas de llegar a más gente. Esta idea cobró más fuerza tras ver la review en inglés que dejaron.**

 **7\. Bien, tengo que decidir ya si sigo la ruta del anime o de la novela. El anime todavía debo verlo, pero en teoría las cosas suceden más rápido. Por otro lado, ya leí gran parte de la novela, por lo que podría planear las cosas desde ahora. Debo decidirme pronto, porque las diferencias grandes ya empiezan dentro de poco. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, pues soy todo oídos. Eso sí, de preferencia con alguna justificación.**

 **8\. En fin, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Como siempre, tengo esa sensación de que me olvido de escribir algo, pero da igual, ya es algo normal.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. El problema de los Wus

**ElKike:**

 **Pues ahora que ya leí gran parte de la novela, creo que ya puedo hacer más cambios, a diferencia de mi fic principal. Lo único que necesito es alcanzar un punto donde la historia se haga más dinámica. Y sí, con lo similares que pueden ser, creo que Jack y Guiche podrían tener una buena amistad.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Junior:**

 **Con el desmadre que armó, sí, es normal su reacción. Pues… está entre las opciones que tengo. Si sucede o no, ya lo veré en su momento.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **NoName:**

 **Jack es una gran opción, ciertamente. Lo suficientemente… Jack, como para que Louise saque ventaja de él y aun así también poder sacar él ventaja de Louise. Creo que Wuya hubiera acelerado el proceso y ya habrían comenzado la búsqueda de los Wu para este punto, aunque claro, la ventaja de Jack es que puede dar un medio de transporte (horas de viaje en caballo no suena como algo muy atractivo).**

 **Lo de la Moneda fue intencional, pero lo del Ojo de Dashi sí fue coincidencia. Necesitaba algo que Siesta pudiera llevar y sea visible, el Ojo de Dashi me pareció la mejor opción.**

 **Luego de revisarlos, decidí no incluir los Wu de Chronicles. Los de la serie original son suficientes, creo.**

 **Cuando muestre apropiadamente cómo funciona la magia de Halkeginia con los Wu, entonces pediré la opinión de algunos respecto a preguntas como esta.**

 **Sí, ese capítulo se me había olvidado. Y en ocasiones realmente olvido hazañas que tienen algunos Wu que realmente son impresionantes. ¿Mala Mala Jong? Para ser sincero, quiero agregarlo. No lo aseguro, pero de querer, quiero.**

 **He pensado en escribir varios fic sobre Zero no Tsukaima, tanto crossover como otros con personajes originales. El problema es el tiempo y las ganas. Creo que muchos se cansarían si escribiera tanto de una sola cosa por tanto tiempo. De hecho, por eso he estado pensando en escribir otro fic no relacionado a ZnT.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Tomahawk:**

 **I'll include the answer to your review in the English version.**

 **Thanks for the comment.**

 **Shading:**

 **Ciertamente seguir a Jack puede no ser la mejor idea. Aunque como trato de mostrar en este capítulo, cada uno trata de sacar ventaja del otro y de manipularlo. Al final dependerá de quién sale perdiendo; Louise, Jack o ambos. De vez en cuando le doy pensadas al fic para saber a qué dirección quiero llevarlo, pero el cómo sucederán las cosas todavía no está 100% decidido.**

 **Gracias por el comentario.**

 **La verdad, me sigue sorprendiendo que aquí tenga mucha más interacción que en el mi fic principal (incluso más que en la versión en inglés, que supuestamente tiene más alcance). Se siente bien responder varias review. xD**

 **Tanto los personajes como las ideas originales de Zero no Tsukaima y Duelo Xiaolin no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

— ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una explicación.

Luego de irse del Jardín Vestri, Louise y Jack buscaron un lugar privado para poder conversar. Varios estudiantes se habían interpuesto en su camino para quejarse de lo que había sucedido, pero todos ellos terminaron por retirarse luego de que Louise les dijera que ella tenía la intención de diciplinar a su familiar por sí misma. Al final, tuvieron que pasar treinta minutos para que ambos pudieran estar a solas.

— Las cosas simplemente se salieron un poco de control.

— ¡¿Un poco?! ¡Estabas atacando a todos los alumnos que estaban en el Jardín Vestri!

El grito de Louise, tal y como era usual, logró intimidar a Jack, quien decidió tomarse la conversación con algo más de seriedad.

— Bien, iré directo al punto. Encontré otro Shen Gong Wu.

Louise ciertamente tenía razones más que suficientes para estar enojada. Sin embargo, tras escuchar lo que dijo Jack, su enojo desapareció temporalmente.

— ¿Dónde?

— Lo tiene una sirvienta. Tenía planeado pedírselo, pero ese chico rubio no dejaba de interrumpirnos.

— Y fue entonces que ambos terminaron teniendo un duelo, ¿no es así?

— Correcto. Aunque, obviamente, él no fue rival para mis Jack-Bots.

— Entiendo. Sin embargo, eso no explica por qué empezaste a atacar a todos.

— Sobre eso… digamos que exageré al querer demostrar de lo que soy capaz. ¡Sí, eso es! Quería demostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz para que todos supieran lo fabuloso que es el familiar que invocaste.

Louise se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes.

— Ahora vas a decirme la verdadera razón o tu castigo será mucho peor.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Jack. No obstante, esa desagradable sensación no duró más que un breve instante, pues tras recordar los gritos de los estudiantes, Jack no pudo evitar sentirse lleno de emoción otra vez. De hecho, una sonrisa ya se había formado en su rostro.

— ¿Qué clase de genio del mal no causa caos a su paso? Era mi deber enseñarles lo aterrador que puede ser Jack Spicer.

Jack levantó su puño.

— Siempre es satisfactorio escuchar a las personas gritando por sus vidas. ¿Cómo podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así?

La estudiante miró fijamente a Jack durante unos breves segundos antes de hablar nuevamente.

— Ya veo.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, Louise sacó su varita. Acto seguido, ella recitó un hechizo, el cual, obviamente, causó una gran explosión. Jack, quien había sido el objetivo, cayó de espaldas, bastante lastimado.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Preguntó él mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Les dije a todos que te daría un castigo apropiado.

— P-pensé que sólo lo dijiste para que dejaran de quejarse.

— Si hubieras tenido una buena razón, entonces me habría olvidado de todo esto. Sin embargo, para evitar que repitas esta clase de comportamiento, necesitas aprender disciplina.

Tras decir esas palabras, Louise conjuró tres explosiones más, cada una más fuerte que la anterior. Después de ello, la estudiante agarró a Jack por el cuello de su camisa y empezó a halarlo hacia su habitación. Ella realmente quería evitar problemas y pensó que si varios estudiantes veían el estado en que se encontraba Jack, todos olvidarían el asunto al pensar que Jack ya había recibido su castigo.

 _Necesito una manera de mantenerlo vigilado._ Pensó Louise.

Incluso con el castigo que ella le había dado a Jack, ella sabía que no podía estar segura de que él se comportaría apropiadamente. Por algún motivo que ella desconocía, no podía usar la habilidad que le permitía ver y oír lo mismo que su familiar, así que quería pensar en algo para mantenerlo vigilado cada hora del día. El único motivo por el cual ella había llegado a tiempo para derribar a Jack fue porque los Jack-Bots que la habían ayudado a llevar los libros a su habitación habían salido por la ventana de un momento a otro.

 _Aunque eso tendrá que esperar. Por ahora, lo más importante es encontrar a esa sirvienta para recuperar el Shen Gong Wu._

Entonces, Louise giró su cabeza para ver a Jack.

 _Creo que debí preguntarle por el nombre de la sirvienta antes de castigarlo._

 **…**

— Confiaré que de ahora en adelante mantendrá a su familiar vigilado, ¿no es así, señorita Valliere?

A pesar del castigo que ella le había impuesto a Jack, Louise supo que terminaría siendo llamada por el director Osmond tarde o temprano. Después de todo, la conmoción causada por el genio malvado había sido bastante grande. No obstante, lo que ella no esperó fue la presencia del profesor Colbert, quien para su sorpresa había intervenido en la conversación a favor de Jack. La estudiante no tardó mucho en suponer el motivo, así como tampoco tardó en sentirse agradecida por el trato que el profesor y su familiar habían hecho.

— Tiene mi palabra.

— Entonces puede retirarse. — Indicó Osmond.

Después de dar una leve reverencia, Louise se retiró del despacho del director.

 _Bueno, eso salió mucho mejor de lo que pensé._ Pensó ella.

Las clases del día ya habían terminado y ya que no tenía nada más que hacer por el momento, Louise decidió ir a la guarida de Jack para cerciorarse que todo estaba yendo según lo planeado.

Habían pasado tres días desde el duelo. Fue un tiempo relativamente corto, pero bastante ocupado para Jack, quien había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo construyendo la refinería que tanto ansiaba. Después de que los Jack-Bots encontraran los materiales que el genio del mal necesitaba, estos empezaron a transportarlos a la academia. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para iniciar la construcción de nuevos Jack-Bots. No obstante, no todas eran buenas noticias para Jack. Luego de unos cuantos cálculos, el joven genio descubrió que no podría construir más que unos veinte Jack-Bots en total. Normalmente él estaría satisfecho con eso, pero eso había cambiado tras ver la facilidad con la cual fueron destruidos sus robots.

En medio del camino, Louise vio a un grupo de sirvientes que llevaba una cantidad considerable de comida. Ellos parecían dirigirse a la misma dirección que ella, por lo que la estudiante supuso rápidamente la intención que tenían.

No fueron solamente los estudiantes los que se enteraron de lo que había hecho Jack. La noticia también se había esparcido entre en personal de la academia, quienes habían empezado a tratar amigablemente al joven genio. Al parecer, ellos se sintieron más que complacidos al saber que un plebeyo no sólo había derrotado a un noble, sino que también había llegado a humillarlo. De hecho, esa especie de admiración hacia Jack fue el motivo por el cual Siesta accedió a darle el Shen Gong Wu sin oposición alguna. Louise todavía no sabía si toda la atención que estaba recibiendo Jack era algo bueno o malo, pero ya que no la afectaba directamente, decidió no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Finalmente, Louise llegó a la guarida de su familiar.

 _Parece que estuvo trabajando toda la noche._

El lugar había cambiado mucho en el transcurso de solamente tres días. El laboratorio no era solamente cinco veces más grande, sino que también había un gran muro casi terminado alrededor de este. Además, oculto a la vista de los demás, dentro del laboratorio se estaba construyendo un enorme sótano para solucionar el problema del espacio. Evidentemente, los tres Jack-Bots restantes se habían encargado de la mayor parte del trabajo, pero eso no significó que Jack no hubiera puesto de su parte.

Sin más demora, Louise se acercó al laboratorio y una vez entro a este, pudo ver a Jack trabajando en una enorme máquina.

— ¿Cómo vas?

— Dos días más. — Respondió Jack. — ¿Y cómo te fue con el director?

— Sólo me dio una advertencia. Supongo que el castigo que te di y el apoyo del profesor Colbert evitaron una sanción mayor.

Jack dejó sobre una mesa el taladro que había estado usando. Posteriormente, cogió un paño para limpiarse sus manos.

— Una preocupación menos. Por cierto, supongo que no te preguntaron por…

— No, todavía no saben nada de los Shen Gong Wu.

— Perfecto.

De cierto modo, Jack lamentó haber llamado tanto la atención. Él estaba consciente que todavía había varios estudiantes vigilándolo y por ello sería más complicado mantener oculto el tema de los Shen Gong Wu. De hecho, fue por ese motivo que había decidido dejar los objetos mágicos en la habitación de Louise, pues cualquier persona que sospechara de él inmediatamente revisaría a fondo la guarida que estaba construyendo.

— En fin, comeré algo y luego tomaré una siesta. No he descansado desde anoche y estoy exhausto.

— Antes de que te vayas, tengo otra pregunta.

— ¿Cuál es?

— ¿Qué es esa otra cosa que estás construyendo? — Preguntó Louise a la vez que señaló una máquina en la esquina del laboratorio.

— Planeo usarla para analizar los Shen Gong Wu. Necesito saber qué les ocurre exactamente. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— No, ninguna.

Mientras el genio malvado se retiraba del laboratorio, Louise volteó a ver la máquina nuevamente. Ella no se lo había dicho a Jack y tampoco planeaba hacerlo, pero ella estaría bastante complacida si la situación no cambiaba.

 _No me importaría si no logra averiguar lo que les ocurre._

Luego de obtener el Ojo de Dashi, lo primero que hizo Jack fue ir junto con Louise a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie para probarlo. Aunque para desgracia de Jack, él tampoco pudo ese Wu.

 _De hecho, estaría feliz si solamente yo pudiera usarlos._

Además, si hubo algo que le causó incluso más molestia al genio malvado fue que Louise sí fue capaz de utilizar el Ojo de Dashi. Jack quería saber el motivo por el cual él no era capaz de activar los Shen Gong Wu. Evidentemente tenía un par de teorías, pero probarlas significaba hacer que otras personas intentaran utilizar los Wu y eso estaba fuera de discusión. Al final, Jack colocó dentro de sus prioridades la construcción de la máquina para analizar los Wu.

 _Sólo espero que podamos reunirlos todos pronto. De ese modo ya no tendré que mantener esto en secreto._

Evidentemente, a diferencia de Jack, Louise estaba increíblemente contenta. Jack planeaba usar los Shen Gong Wu si se presentaba alguna situación inesperada y si Louise era la única capaz de usarlos, entonces eso significaría que él dependería de ella. La estudiante supo de inmediato que podía aprovecharse de eso y utilizarlo como una forma de mantener a su familiar bajo control. Además, Louise había planeado desde un principio quedarse con todos los Shen Gong Wu y si Jack, su única competencia, era incapaz de utilizarlos, entonces no habría nadie que se interpusiera en su camino.

 _Aunque debo pensar en alguna forma de mantenerlo motivado._

El único problema para ella era el de mantener a Jack interesado en la búsqueda de los Shen Gong Wu, al menos el tiempo suficiente para poder reunir todos o la gran mayoría. Después de todo, si en algún momento Jack perdía el interés por encontrar objetos que no podía utilizar, Louise se quedaría sin ayuda. Y a pesar de lo inepto que podía ser Jack en varias situaciones, ella no podía negar que sus invenciones podían serle muy útiles.

 _Me pregunto de qué forma podría hacerlo._

Finalmente, tras un par de minutos, Louise dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

 **…**

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas, Tabitha?

Debido a que Louise y Jack estaban tan ocupados en sus propios asuntos, ellos no habían notado la presencia de dos personas que los habían estado vigilando durante los últimos tres días y que en ese momento se encontraban escondidas detrás de unos arbustos.

— Inusual. — Respondió la chica peliazul.

— Sí, el familiar de Louise parece ser bastante peculiar. ¿Y no te parece extraño que esté construyendo esos muros alrededor del laboratorio de Colbert?

Tabitha asintió.

— Debe estar tratando de ocultar algo.

Durante los días en que habían estado vigilando a Jack, las dos estudiantes habían tratado de averiguar todo lo que pudieron sobre él. Sin embargo, no habían tenido mucho éxito. Cuando le preguntaron a Colbert sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en su laboratorio, el profesor se limitó a responder que decidió apoyar a Jack con un proyecto. Por otro lado, Louise y Jack siempre fueron muy cautelosos antes de empezar a hablar, por lo que las dos estudiantes tampoco tuvieron mucha información al tratar de espiar sus conversaciones. Por último, cuando vio a una sirvienta dándole un pendiente a Jack, Kirche esperó a que la sirvienta se alejara un poco para ir a preguntarle sobre el objeto que le había entregado. Siesta le dijo que el pendiente le pertenecía a la familia de Jack y que por eso se lo había devuelto. Kirche supo de inmediato que ella tampoco sabía nada y decidió seguir a Jack nuevamente. No obstante, Jack, así como Louise, quien lo había acompañado, ya se habían perdido de vista.

— Bueno, supongo que no queda otra opción, ¿no es así? — Dijo Kirche.

— Noche. — Dijo Tabitha.

La pelirroja asintió.

— Ayer se quedó toda la noche trabajando, así que cuando anochezca sin duda irá a la habitación de Louise a dormir. Aprovecharemos para entrar al laboratorio y ver lo que está haciendo.

 **…**

— Bien, presiona ese botón.

Luego de cinco días, Jack finalmente había terminado la máquina que le permitiría analizar los Shen Gong Wu. Sin embargo, eso era algo que no podría hacer solo.

Tras recibir la indicación de Jack, Louise presionó el botón que se encontraba frente a ella. Al segundo siguiente, Jack activó el Wu que tenía en su mano.

— ¡Moneda de la Mantis!

La máquina dentro de la que se encontraba Jack comenzó a escanearlo tanto a él como a la moneda. Mientras tanto, en una pantalla empezó a aparecer una gran cantidad de información que Louise no pudo entender en lo más mínimo. No obstante, eso no importaba realmente, pues sería Jack quien se encargaría de hacer eso después.

Luego de alrededor de un minuto, la máquina terminó el escaneo. Acto seguido, Jack salió para hacer una comparación entre la información que haba aparecido y los resultados que había obtenido al usar la máquina en Louise.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Louise tras un par de minutos.

— ¿Cómo funciona la magia de este mundo?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— Hay una especie de energía que le estás dando a la Moneda cada vez que la usas.

— ¿Una energía?

— Es la palabra más adecuada. En fin, sea lo que sea, yo no lo poseo, por lo que sólo puedo suponer que es aquello que usas para hacer magia.

 _Pero yo no puedo usar magia._

En ese momento, Louise miró el Shen Gong Wu que Jack había dejado en una mesa.

 _No, eso no es del todo correcto._

No importaba que hechizo usara Louise, ella siempre causaba una explosión. Ciertamente podía decirse que todos sus intentos habían terminado en un fracaso, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Después de todo, la magia fallida seguía siendo magia.

— En primer lugar, hay cinco elementos mágicos: Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Viento y el Vacío. Cada mago tiene afinidad con un solo elemento, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda usar otros para fortalecer sus hechizos.

— ¿Cómo es que utilizan sus hechizos?

— Fuerza de Voluntad. Supongo que no es incorrecto referirse a esta como nuestra energía mágica.

Louise hizo una breve pausa.

— En cuanto a los magos, existen cuatro categorías: Puntuales, Lineales, Triangulares y Cuadrangulares. Cada una está determinada por el número de elementos que un mago puede usar en un solo conjuro.

— Bien, creo que entiendo la idea general.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás? Es decir, si no puedes usar los Shen Gong Wu…

— No te atrevas a subestimar a Jack Spicer. Ya pensé en cómo solucionar este problema.

— ¿En verdad?

Louise, quien necesitaba que Jack se mantuviera comprometido con la búsqueda de los Shen Gong Wu, no pudo evitar sentirse algo aliviada.

— Si no tengo esa Fuerza de Voluntad, lo único que necesito es obtenerla de alguien más.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Construiré una máquina para recolectar y almacenar esa Fuerza de Voluntad. De ese modo sólo tendré que usar esa energía cada vez que necesite activar un Wu.

— ¿Realmente puedes hacer eso?

— Nada es imposible para Jack Spicer. Aunque, lamentablemente, no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré.

 _Perfecto._ Pensó Louise.

— Entonces concentrémonos por ahora en la búsqueda de los Shen Gong Wu. Mientras más tiempo pase, más posibilidades hay de que alguien se entere de ellos, por lo que es preferible recolectarlos lo más rápido posible.

A Jack realmente no le gustaba la idea de no poder usar los Shen Gong Wu. Sin embargo, ya que el argumento de Louise le pareció lo suficientemente bueno, terminó por acceder a su sugerencia.

— Sí, tienes razón. En fin, intentaré terminar el detector de Shen Gong Wu, así que lleva la Moneda de la Mantis a tu habitación.

Sin algo más que decir, Louise agarró el Wu y se retiró del laboratorio.

 _Me pregunto por qué soy capaz de usar los Wu, pero no puedo hacer ninguna clase de hechizo._

Louise salió relativamente satisfecha de la guardia de Jack. En primer lugar, el compromiso de Jack por la búsqueda de los Wu se había reafirmado. Lo único que ella esperaba era que su familiar no pudiera construir la máquina de la que había hablado. En segundo lugar, el análisis de Jack había determinado que ella poseía Fuerza de Voluntad dentro de sí. En otras palabras, la capacidad de hacer magia. Ciertamente ella seguía sin saber el motivo por el cual no podía utilizar ningún hechizo correctamente, pero se conformaba con poder usar los Wu. En especial porque estos eran activados con su propia Fuerza de Voluntad.

 _Como sea, ojalá pueda terminar pronto el detector. Y si en verdad consigue crear esa máquina que tanto quiere…_ Pensó ella alegremente. _Siempre puede suceder un pequeño accidente._

Mientras Louise se dirigía a su habitación, Jack revisó una vez más la información que había recolectado para asegurarse que no había cometido un error. Mientras leía los datos obtenidos, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo es esa enana?

Había algo que Jack no le había dicho a Louise. Los resultados del análisis no sólo habían determinado la forma en la que Louise activó el Shen Gong Wu, sino también la cantidad de energía que ella poseía.

— No puedo tomarla a la ligera.

Según el análisis, Louise poseía la capacidad de eliminar cientos e incluso tal vez miles de Jack-Bots en tan sólo un instante. Al inicio Jack pensó que eso era tan sólo un error, pero al recordar como la máquina empezó a hacer ruidos extraños mientras analizaba a Louise, concluyo que no había ninguna equivocación. El genio malvado empezó a pensar si la energía de Louise era un caso normal o algo increíblemente excepcional.

 _Veamos…_

En primer lugar, recordó su enfrentamiento contra Guiche. Sus valquirias eran relativamente impresionantes para una persona normal, pero al final esa magia era totalmente insignificante con lo que, en teoría, podía hacer Louise. Después, recordó el torbellino que destruyó sus Jack-Bots. No obstante, ese poder seguía palideciendo en comparación a la energía de Louise. Finalmente, pensó en el cruce de palabras que Louise había tenido con algunos estudiantes a lo largo de la semana.

 _Sin dudo su caso es único. Y nadie parece tenerle miedo o siquiera respeto, así que las personas de este lugar seguramente no saben de su poder._

Tras dar un largo respiro para calmarse, Jack caminó hasta su detector de Shen Gong Wu.

 _En fin, ella tampoco necesita saberlo._

A pesar de que habían aceptado trabajar juntos, Jack sabía que entre ellos dos, era Louise quien tenía la ventaja en la relación. Y de ningún modo quería que ella obtuviera otra carta su favor.

 _Bueno, al menos ahora sé de dónde sacaré la Fuerza de Voluntad si consigo crear una máquina para recolectarla._

* * *

 **Entonces… estaba medio atascado con el capítulo que quería escribir de mi fic principal y decidí hacer este capítulo. Realmente me relaja escribir esto, siento menos presión. xD**

 **1\. En fin, lo último del capítulo toma lugar durante el día en que supuestamente conseguiría a Derflinger. Pensé en incluirlo, pero de momento no lo veo necesario. Además, ya tendré tiempo para eso.**

 **2\. Uno o dos capítulos para terminar de abarcar el volumen. Me demoré más tiempo en hacerlo que en el fic principal, pero requerí muchas menos palabras. Curioso.**

 **3\. Necesito pensar cómo involucrar a los demás en el tema de los Shen Gong Wu y que no se vea forzado. No se me ocurre otra forma de explicar apropiadamente la relación entre los Wu y la magia.**

 **4\. El capítulo… sí, fue medio corto (o al menos lo siento así porque me acostumbré a escribir capítulos de diez mil palabras), pero al menos avancé bastante para empezar con lo de la búsqueda. Lo corte aquí porque… No sé, no se hallaba otro buen punto para terminar el capítulo.**

 **5\. En fin, trataré de organizarme bien de ahora en adelante para no tardar tanto en el próximo capítulo. La cosa es que estuve dándole algo de amor a la traducción al inglés de mis fics y dejé los que están en español de lado. El siguiente trataré de subirlo pronto.**

 **6\. Gracias por los favs, follows y reviews. En verdad se agradecen.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
